On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Il faut se ressembler un peu pour se comprendre, mais il faut être un peu différent pour s'aimer, Paul Géraldy. Yaoi/Yuri week
1. Premier: LuxusFried

Ohayo mina-san !

Cette fois-ci, je participe à la yaoi/yuri week du Forum de Fairies Fans. Et le thème numéro 1 est: Premier (baiser, première fois, ...).

Un peu de shonen-aï pour commencer, avec un léger Luxus/Fried. Parce qu'on ne sait rien du passé de la team Raijin pas plus que de leur rencontre avec Luxus. J'ai donc imaginé d'où venait cette adoration que Fried a pour Luxus. Je pense que je m'amuserai à faire de même pour Evergreen et Bixrow, pas dans cette week bien sûr. Un rating K plus pour ce texte.

Dans la présentation, je laisserai les couples des deux derniers textes publiés.

Enjoy ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, moi je retourne vite écrire le prochain texte (je suis un peu à la bourre x) )

* * *

**1- Première rencontre**

Première impression ? Fils pourri gâté, puant, possédant un ego surdimensionné doublé d'un air rebelle digne de l'adolescent qu'il était.

Leurs pas résonnaient étrangement dans le grand couloir de pierre. La lumière ronde du lacrima déformait les ombres qui s'étendaient devant eux. À travers la roche froide suintait des gouttes brunâtres qui rendaient les lieux humides et lugubres. La poussière tapissait le sol en un drap de soie grise où leurs empreintes de pieds se distinguaient nettement. Certaines dalles étaient parcouru de zébrures et de fissures, d'autres étaient sorties de leur socle. La lumière éclairait subitement leur chemin, révélant la qualité du terrain au fur et à mesure, rendant leur procession quelque peu hasardeuse. Quelques fois, leur approche faisait détaler les rats en de grands couinements peureux.

Fried évita avec une petite grimace une immense toile d'araignée qui encombrait le passage. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur la bestiole qui l'avait tissé. L'autre derrière lui ne sourcilla même pas et l'écarta d'un geste négligé. Rajouter prétentieux au possible dans la liste.

Fried accéléra légèrement le pas. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, se débarrasser de cette corvée et de cet énergumène horripilant. Il représentait tout ce qu'il détestait le plus : un petit- fils de mage reconnu qui se prenait pour le roi du monde, prétendant sienne la gloire de ses parents. Le genre de gosse pourri gâté qui ne devait pas valoir un clou, mais persuadé d'être plus fort que tout le monde.

Grand dieu qu'il pouvait haïr ces gens-là ! Ces petits cons qui osaient le prendre de haut puisqu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant de serviteur. Les Justin étaient domestiques depuis plusieurs générations pour la famille Hiyashi, il était donc évident que Fried assisterait lui aussi la noble engeance.

Dans les premiers temps, on le laissait aller à sa guise dans le manoir, tant qu'il ne dérangeait ni les maîtres ni le travail d'aucun. On ne pouvait pas dire que le petit garçon fut particulièrement bruyant et agité puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie du vieux Satoko. Il était précepteur des enfants Hiyashi mais tenait aussi la bibliothèque de la maison. Il arrivait que le maître le fit mander pour discuter littérature ou sujets de société.

Satoko-sensei avait donc l'estime de la plupart des habitants de la grande demeure. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il portait une grande affection au petit Fried. L'enfant aimait les livres mais surtout les très vieux livres écrits dans des dialectes de tous les horizons. Ils trouvaient les lettres fascinantes par leur aspect indéchiffrables et mystérieux. Elles lui inspiraient des formules magiques et des sortilèges effrayants qui peuplaient ses rêves éveillés.

« Tu ne voudrais pas comprendre ce qu'il y a écrit là ? » Les deux billes azurés avaient brillé d'espérance et Fried avait vivement hoché la tête. Le vieux Satoko s'était donc attelé à lui apprendre les vieux langages des livres du passé. C'était un exercice difficile mais le garçon y mettait du cœur et progressait rapidement. C'était tout un monde qui s'ouvrait sous ses yeux, bien plus fou, bien plus étendu que ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Il y avait des témoignages qui lui paraissaient vieux comme le monde ou des textes religieux qui racontaient d'étranges pratiques. Et le meilleur dans tout ça était sans doute que ce monde lui était réservé. À lui et à papy Satoko.

Les enfants de la haute société n'apprenait pas la langue des sortilèges, ni celle des ancêtres de leurs ancêtres. Ils montaient à cheval, jouaient du violon et tournoyaient dans leurs vêtements de soie. Fried ne les enviait même pas, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eut atteint les quatorze ans, on commença à s'intéresser à lui. On n'avait pas besoin d'un autre bibliothécaire, mais le cadet des Hiyashi demandait après un page. Fried se retrouva obligé de délaisser ses trésors anciens pour servir un parangon de narcissisme. Le jeu favoris du noble était de le ridiculiser et ainsi se gausser de son incompétence. Ces humiliations plongeaient Fried dans une rage féroce et quelques bagarres inégales les suivirent souvent. Hélas, ces coups ne lui apportèrent que des privations qui le mettait encore plus hors de lui. L'accès à la bibliothèque lui était, ainsi, souvent interdit.

Ces années de persécution lui laissèrent un souvenir amer mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'affront dont fut ensuite victime sa famille. Un des fils Hiyashi eut la mauvaise idée de faire une farce et glissa dans une soupe une potion récupérée chez un quelconque arnaqueur. La boisson entraîna une étrange maladie dans tout le manoir. Un médecin diagnostiqua un mélange qui aurait pu être mortel en trop grande quantité.

Les cuisines étaient dirigées par le père de Fried. Il fut arrêter pour avoir tenter d'empoisonner le maître des lieux et toute sa maison. L'enfant Hiyashi n'osa jamais avouer son canular de mauvais goût. La mère de Fried fut dévastée par l'emprisonnement de son mari. Les autres serviteurs lui accordaient des œillades suspicieuses et la nervosité lui faisait commettre nombre de maladresses. Elle se retrouva bientôt sans travail.

Approchant les seize ans, Fried décida de s'engager dans l'Ordre Runique. Il avait entendu parlé de cette organisme par le biais de Satoko. Le vieil homme avait bénéficié de l'enseignement de l'un d'entre eux par le passé. Tous ses membres apprenaient aussi bien l'art de l'épée que de la langue. Ils étudiaient la magie des runes et des incantations. Mais ce savoir était utilisé à des fins militaires, l'organisation prêtant ses épées aux Chevaliers Runiques et au Conseil. Ils servaient généralement dans la police ou géraient les échanges liés à la magie avec les autres pays.

Fried revêtit la tenue blanche de leur ordre et devint un apprenti. Sa mère portait ainsi un poids de moins sur les épaules et il lui envoyait de temps à autre les quelques sous qu'il parvenait à gagner. Il devint l'une des recrus les plus prometteuses, rapide et vif d'esprit et d'épée.

Mais il avait gardé une haine tenace envers ceux qui se croyaient supérieur par leur naissance. Une rancœur opiniâtre et un voile de méfiance qui lui collaient au corps. Prouver à tous qu'il était autant capable qu'un bourgeois, lui, originaire d'une classe domestique, se mit à l'obséder. Au bout d'un an seulement d'études, il avait commencé à étudier la dure magie des écritures des ténèbres. Son œil sombre et violet qu'il avait hérité de cet apprentissage lui valait même le surnom de démon sur certaines lèvres.

Fried était devenu un élève très prometteur et il allait bientôt devenir un membre à part entière de la confrérie. Il était talentueux, tout le monde le convenait. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans ce trou en compagnie d'un ado rebelle ?

Les bâtiments de l'Ordre dataient de presque cent cinquante ans. Les fondations étaient solides mais les soldats préféraient s'assurer de la résistance de certaines parties en y plaçant des runes. Tous les cinq ans, il fallait renouveler les sortilèges. Il avait eu la malchance d'être désigné pour cette mission, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on avait demandé un peu d'aide à une guilde de mages, Fairy Tail.

Incanter demandait toute l'attention du mage et les vieux couloirs regorgeaient de Suifs, de petits monstres qui se tapissaient dans l'obscurité. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement agressifs mais si l'on s'approchaient trop de leur nid, ils devenaient véritablement enragés. Par précaution, chaque membre de l'Ordre était donc accompagné d'un mage.

Quelle plaie ! Fried s'était, en plus, vu assigner Luxus Drear et ses écouteurs à piques. Ça lui donnait un air je-m'en-foutiste qui avait le don de lui hérisser le poil. Petit fils du maître de la guilde qui plus est mage saint, l'adolescent se contentait d'ignorer la plupart des gens avec son petit air sûr de lui. Il n'y avait pas de mission plus agaçante, pensa Fried en enjambant une dalle déplacée.

- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'arriver ? grogna son compagnon derrière lui.

- Plus beaucoup. Mais si vous ne vous sentiez pas de marcher un moment dans les soubassements, vous n'auriez pas dû venir, lança Fried d'une voix claquante.

Il ne se retourna pas mais sentit le regard venimeux qui lui brûlait la nuque. L'autre ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Les tunnels semblaient s'étendre à l'infini, comme un labyrinthe de ténèbres. Les Suifs devaient adorer. Pour se repérer, Fried suivait les résidus magiques laissés pas ses prédécesseurs sans oublier de redonner un peu de magie à ces écritures repères. Le coude d'un boyau les arrêta soudainement devant une impasse. Fried passa sa main sur les pierres sombres. Un sceau de runes rougeoya sur toute la largeur du mur.

- Tenez moi ça, ordonna-t-il en tendant le lacrima vers Luxus.

Les mains libres, il les posa de part et d'autre d'une petite pierre ronde, excroissance du mur à hauteur de son buste.

- Vous aurez besoin de mon aide à un moment ? questionna le blond plus par politesse que par soucis.

- Non, vous êtes effectivement inutile jusqu'ici.

L'affront fit frémir le mage de foudre mais l'insolent avait déjà commencé son travail. Une lueur violette faisait luire faiblement son corps. La petite pierre ronde envoyait des décharges de magie dans le mur, faisant pulser les runes vermeils.

Luxus se détourna en inspirant profondément. Celui-là avait une dent contre lui pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il valait mieux l'ignorer, il ne méritait même pas une once de sa colère. Un bruissement venant des recoins obscurs le fit se figer. Il scruta les ténèbres face à lui, levant plus haut sa lampe et plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer les formes.

Un mouvement à la périphérie du halo de lumière attira son œil. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une patte noire s'échapper dans l'obscurité. Il avança d'un pas et un bruit de griffe teinta. Des yeux globuleux furent soudainement perceptibles. Luxus discernait des corps ronds couvert de fourrures sombres et de courtes griffes qui rutilaient dans la lumière. Des Suifs de toute évidence.

Luxus recula prudemment pour ne pas paraître agressif. Les petits bêtes évitaient généralement la présence humaine, qu'ils se montrent ainsi n'indiquait rien de bon.

- Fried ?

Ce dernier fut aussi bien énervé d'être dérangé dans sa concentration que d'être appelé par son simple prénom.

- Fried-san, corrigea-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Des Suifs nous ont approchés, il faut se méfier.

- Tu es là pour les empêcher de nous attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors rend toi utile pour ça au moins, et fait marcher ta tête.

Et l'apprenti se replongea dans son travail. Les poings de Luxus étaient serrés à craquer. Il inspira profondément et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ce type ne pouvait pas l'encadrer et c'était réciproque. Il remarqua alors que les Suifs s'étaient un peu plus avancés. Ils restaient pour l'instant immobiles, fixant leurs gros yeux noirs sur lui.

Le problème de ces bestioles était qu'elle n'était pas bien grosses, agiles, elles s'accrochaient partout grâce à leur petites griffes, et possédaient la dentition pointue des carnivores. Luxus pesta intérieurement. Sa magie n'était franchement pas la plus adapté pour ce genre de bête.

Il maugréa après son grand-père qui avait lui même choisi les mages qui répondraient à la requête de l'organisme national. La consigne : ne rien casser ! Que le Conseil entende parler en bien de Fairy Tail l'arrangerait fortement, vu le chiffre astronomique qu'il devait payer pour les dégâts de ses gamins.

Luxus éclipsa son grand-père de ses pensées, le cliquetis de griffes sur la pierre le ramenant à la réalité. Son regard alerte se promena sur la troupe sage qui continuait de le fixer. Aucun ne semblait bouger.

Soudain, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une masse noire qui fondait sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais la bestiole s'accrocha à son bras et mordit son poignet. Avec un grognement de douleur, le jeune Drear lâcha le lacrima qui se brisa au sol. Des gargouillis se firent entendre alors que les Suifs chargeaient.

- Abruti ! ragea la voix de Fried. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Luxus sentit les bestioles grimper sur ses jambes, plantant leurs griffes dans son pantalon et leurs crocs dans ses cuisses. Il jura. Une décharge d'électricité parcourut son corps. Les Suifs se décrochèrent en glapissant douloureusement. Luxus concentra sa magie dans sa paume et tenta tant bien que mal de produire un semblant de lumière.

Fried bataillait contre les petits monstres. Ils se pendaient dans ses longues mèches vertes et déchiraient son manteau blanc. Le garçon tentait de les faire fuir et en balançait quelque uns, mais les bêtes étaient nombreuses et tenaces. Luxus se précipita vers lui, shootant dans les Suifs qui lui barrait la route.

Il enveloppa de ses bras son acolyte et projeta des éclairs autour de lui. Fried se tendit, effrayé par l'énergie de la foudre et tétanisé par ce contact. Les boules de poils s'enfuirent en jappant. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloigné, Luxus reproduisit au mieux sa torche électrique. La lumière les tenait à distance et la force de la foudre les rendait méfiants.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'écria brusquement Fried en poussant le blond.

Ce dernier tituba en arrière, surpris par le rejet violent, et trébucha sur un amas de cailloux. Son dos heurta une arche de pierre qui maintenait la voûte. Ses éclairs échappèrent un court instant à son contrôle et vinrent se briser contre la pierre. Un grondement sourd résonna. Les Suifs se sauvèrent dans un désordre total. L'arche de pierre s'effondra sur elle-même, entraînant une partie du plafond de la grotte. Fried crut que le monde lui tombait sur la tête.

Le jeune homme reprit conscience peu de temps plus tard. De la poussière tourbillonnait devant ses yeux et une douleur intense lui vrillait le crâne. Il poussa un gémissement et porta une main à sa tête. Un peu de sang macula ses doigts. Sa jambe droite lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur lui coupa les bras. Il jeta un œil prudent par-dessus son épaule. Un tas de pierre recouvrait sa jambe. Une tâche sanguine teintait son vêtement plus si blanc. Son manteau était couvert de poussière et de petits cailloux ainsi que de marques de griffes et de crocs. Fried tenta à nouveau de bouger mais rien n'y fit. Il était complètement bloqué, à plat ventre dans ce foutu tunnel. Le mage jura et frappa de son poing le sol.

- Fried ? Ça va ? demanda une voix atténuée.

Le susnommé tourna sa tête de l'autre côté pour remarquer un amas de pierre bien plus important qui le coupait du reste de la galerie.

- Je suis en vie, cria-t-il.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Ma jambe a pris un coup mais je vais me débrouiller.

- J'arrive !

- Non ! Ne vient pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je peux me débrouiller seul !

- Conneries !

- C'est toi qui raconte des conneries, tu ne bouges pas de là où tu es. Tu en as suffisamment fait !

S'en était trop pour Luxus.

- J'EN ai suffisamment fait ? gueula-t-il de l'autre côté. Qui m'a poussé contre le mur ?

- C'est de ta faute si la galerie s'est effondrée ! rétorqua farouchement le mage runique.

- MA faute ?! Mais bordel, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?

- Tu es juste un bon à rien qui se prend pour le nombril du monde alors ne bouge pas !

Des bruits de pierres qui roulaient lui indiquèrent que Luxus tentait de percer un trou dans la montagne rocheuse.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas...

- ECOUTE MOI BIEN, ENFLURE ! coupa rageusement le mage de Fairy Tail de l'autre côté. Si tu t'avises de m'insulter encore une fois, je te le ferais regretter amèrement ! Tu ne me connais absolument pas et tu te permets de me rabaisser, tu es juste un petit con prétentieux !

- Moi, moi, je suis un petit con prétentieux ? s'étrangla Fried outré. Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Regarde toi avec ton air orgueilleux, fier d'être le petit-fils d'un mage saint mais juste capable de tout détruire !

Le souffle d'une détonation envahie la trouée. Fried toussa en tournant de nouveau son regard vers le monticule, la poussière dansait dans l'air.

- Im-béci... tenta-t-il entre ses toussotements.

Mais lorsque les débris retombèrent, la voix du mage blessé se coupa. Un gros trou ornait maintenant la masse de pierre. L'éclat de la foudre irradiait de l'autre côté. Luxus avait un visage déformé par la colère et la valse de ses éclairs lui faisait comme un manteau de fureur. Il s'avança en de grands pas rageurs dans sa direction.

- Je suis Luxus, grogna-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Bientôt il fut devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa grandeur tempétueuse.

- Je ne suis pas le petit-fils d'un tel ou le favoris de qui que se soit, je n'ai pas besoin de son nom ou de son pouvoir. Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail et la foudre m'obéit.

Fried se sentait oppressé par la puissance qui s'échappait de l'adolescent.

- Je m'appelle Luxus, et non pas Petit-fils de Makarof. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour être puissant.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et planta ses yeux féroces dans les siens.

- Ne t'avise jamais de l'oublier.

L'ordre fut chuchoté sur un ton menaçant qui fit se hérisser le poil de Fried. Il resta un long moment coi sous le regard de braise. Puis, lentement, Luxus se redressa, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il sembla à Fried que la foudre cherchait à s'imprimer dans ses yeux, faisant même reculer le démon qui s'y tapissait.

Lorsque le contact visuel cessa, Fried posa doucement son front sur le sol pour y mettre un peu de fraîcheur. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Il poussa un cri de souffrance quand le rocher qui lui bloquait la jambe bougea subitement. Le mage des runes se retourna. Les biceps de Luxus ressortaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait, ses doigts levant le bloc de pierre. Fried se traîna un peu plus loin et l'autre mage laissa tomber la roche avec un claquement retentissant.

Fried haletait légèrement sous la douleur qui pulsait de son mollet à sa cheville. Il parvint cependant à s'asseoir, tant bien que mal. Luxus s'essuyait les mains l'une contre l'autre. Ses paroles précédentes résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de son camarade. Le blond se tourna vers lui. Son visage n'affichait plus la colère mais gardait une expression encore dure. C'est pourtant sur un ton dénué d'agressivité qu'il questionna :

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ça va, j'ai une douleur à la jambe, expliqua Fried.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Le blessé s'appuya sur le mur et fit une tentative difficile pour se relever. Luxus lui attrapa le coude et le bras pour l'aider.

- Et marcher ? demanda-t-il encore.

Fried posa un pied précautionneux, aidé par l'autre adolescent. Si sa cheville gauche acceptait de le porter, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la droite. Avec un sifflement de douleur, il manqua de tomber. Les bras sûrs de Luxus furent là pour le rattraper.

- Difficilement. Mais j'y arriverais.

Le mage de la foudre ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de le soutenir. Il remontèrent péniblement l'allée, Fried s'appuyant lourdement sur l'épaule offerte. Il était salement abîmé. Ensemble, ils refirent le chemin inverse mais bien plus lentement. Fried grimaçait sous la douleur.

Il finit par demander une pause. Il s'assit par terre, gardant sa jambe bien droite. Son œil bleu tenta d'évaluer les dégâts mais son pantalon et les traces de sang l'empêchaient de voir correctement. L'apprenti passa une main sur son front où perlait quelques gouttes de sueurs. Il inspira profondément.

- Je suis prêt, nous pouvons nous remettre en route.

Il tenta de se lever à nouveau mais des bras le saisir brusquement. Avec un glapissement surpris, il se retrouva dans les bras de Luxus. Fried s'accrocha précipitamment à son cou. Un des bras musclé s'enroulait au bas de son dos et l'autre passait sous ses genoux. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir.

- J-je suis tr-trop lourd pour vous ! bégaya-t-il.

- On ira plus vite comme ça.

Luxus avait reprit un masque impassible, l'air de se foutre de tout. Mais Fried savait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il se cala un peu plus contre le torse de son sauveur et se permit de le détailler discrètement. Il remarqua que le blond était bien plus carré et développé que lui. Sa musculature semblait plutôt développée pour un adolescent. Le membre de Fairy Tail avait une odeur très masculine qui plaisait étrangement à Fried. Cette constatation colora encore un peu plus ses joues.

Le reste du chemin se passa sans encombre, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts indiquant le parcours à suivre. Bientôt, ils poussèrent la lourde porte qui menait vers les salles de l'Ordre. Des apprentis et des mages s'affolèrent de les voir arriver ainsi, plein de poussière et de sang. Un médecin fut appelé et l'on se chargea de soigner leurs égratignures en l'attendant. Pendant toute l'opération, Fried fut incapable de lâcher des yeux Luxus.

Lorsque le docteur arriva enfin, de jeunes membres soutinrent le mage aux runes pour le mener jusqu'à la salle de soins. Mais Fried attrapa soudainement la manche de son acolyte blond.

- Luxus-san !

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui. Fried se laissa brusquement tomber à genoux devant lui, ignorant l'éclair de douleur qui lui traversa la jambe. Ses porteurs poussèrent des cris affolés.

- Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé en bas.

Il dégaina son épée pour la brandir à la verticale devant lui et rajouta d'un air solennel :

- J'ai une dette envers vous. Mon épée vous est maintenant entièrement dévouée.

Luxus eut l'air un peu gêné. L'autre mage aurait juré que ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un serviteur, grommela-t-il. Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Et il sortit de la salle.

(=^.^=)

- T'en fais une tête, Luxus ! remarqua Cana lorsque les quelques mages qui avaient été désignés rentrèrent de leur mission de l'Ordre Runique. Ça c'est mal passé ?

L'adolescent dépassa la petite brune sans lui répondre. Il alla s'asseoir au bar en poussant un soupir. Lisanna était juché sur un haut tabouret derrière le comptoir.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Luxus ? demanda-t-elle en jouant les barman.

Il grogna un « Non ». La jeune Strauss se pencha vers lui et souffla :

- Dis, Luxus, c'est qui le garçon derrière toi ?

Le mage jeta un œil dans son dos, mais l'encombrant énergumène était toujours là. Fried observait d'un air curieux bien qu'un peu raide la guilde et ses habitants. Il avait encore une allure de soldat avec son dos droit, son long manteau maintenant rouge carmin et son épée suspendu à la taille par une large ceinture. Il s'appuyait cependant sur une béquille pour ne pas poser son pied droit.

- C'est exactement la question que je me pose, remarqua une autre voix.

Makarof s'approcha du trio.

- Bonjour Maître, le salua Lisanna.

À cette appellation, Fried s'inclina brusquement devant le vieillard.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Makarof-dono.

- Allons bon ! Appelle moi Makarof ! Mais, qui es-tu, jeune homme ?

- Je suis Fried Justin, monsieur.

- Appelle moi Makarof, je te dis !

- Bien, monsieur.

Lisanna retint un gloussement.

- Je voudrais intégrer Fairy Tail ! Je vous en pris ! Il faut que je protège Luxus-sama ! s'exclama Fried en s'inclinant encore plus bas.

Makarof examina cette étrange recrue en se retenant de pouffer devant l'air blasé de son petit fils. Luxus se leva en faisant grincer les pieds de son tabouret. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Fried.

- C'est un mage potable, Papy. Plutôt idiot mais potable. La marque de Fairy Tail lui irait bien, remarqua-t-il d'un ton plat sans les regarder.

Sa main glissa sur le crâne de Fried dont les yeux brillaient d'un mélange d'admiration et de remerciement. Un frisson le secoua sous cette caresse. Luxus fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sortit de la guilde.

Le mage de la foudre ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il venait de rencontrer le premier de ses coéquipiers/admirateurs qui formeraient bientôt ce que l'on appellerait, l'Unité Raijin.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Des personnages pas trop OOC ?

Et vous, qu'auriez vous imaginé pour une première rencontre entre ces deux-là ?

Je retrouverai peut-être demain certains d'entre vous, ce sera cette fois un yuri !

Mataashita !


	2. Parfum: LisannaJubia

Ohayo !

C'est donc avec le thème Parfum que je continue cette week.

J'ai eu étrangement beaucoup plus de mal à écrire ce texte-là. J'aurai bien aimé développer un peu plus cette idée, mais je bloquais un peu et je voulais publier à temps. Ce texte est donc un yuri, avec le couple Lisanna/Jubia. Toujours K plus pour le rating, c'est un UA, j'aime beaucoup jouer avec les univers alternatifs, il y en aura pas mal dans cette week. Pour le genre on y trouve de l'hurt/comfort et de la romance.

Merci à Atsuka-chan pour sa review très motivante !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

2- Parfum

Les gouttes de pluie troublent l'immense miroir de la mer. Ce n'est pas un orage, juste une averse brusque et brutale qui ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter. Mais l'ondée a fait fuir tous les plagistes.

Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Jubia. Elle est maintenant presque seule sur l'immense plage de sable humide. Seule pour contempler le spectacle si peu apprécié des amours de la mer et de la pluie.

Les gouttes fondent sur l'eau en des clapotis semblables à des baisers martelés.

Le ciel est gris, la mer est grise. Elle reflète les humeurs de la voûte tourmentée comme pour en copier le tumulte. Les nuages sombres tourbillonnent et l'écume éclate en fureur. Le vent frôle les vagues déchaînées, leur soufflant mille promesses et s'enfuyant avant qu'elles ne puissent les saisir.

Le ciel et la mer s'affrontent et se cherchent, comme deux amants colériques et fiers qui ont pourtant besoin des bras de l'autre. Mais l'océan reste un mystère inaccessible pour l'étendu voilée. Alors, les nuages lancent leurs amours en un flot drus et soudain comme seuls des forces de la nature peuvent le faire.

Cette passion impossible et sauvage fascine Jubia. Ça crie, ça hurle, ça se déchaîne, ça s'aime et ça se hait. Ça ignore le monde extérieur, ça engloutit l'univers s'il le faut. C'est fort, furieux et passionné. C'est violent mais gracieux, c'est contraste et similitude.

Jubia veut se lever. Sentir le vent frapper sa peau et murmurer ses mots mouillés d'embrun. Elle veut sentir ses pieds nus se fondre dans le sable encore imbibé de soleil et de pluie. Laisser des empreintes de pas que la mer se chargera d'effacer. Se croire vent et marrée, poussée par les vagues vers l'infini de l'océan. Être liberté farouche et ardeur amoureuse.

Elle veut saturer de sel et d'eau, imbibée jusque dans la moelle de ses os devenus corail. Jubia veut s'envoler pour danser entre les gouttelettes et plonger dans la mer pour s'y fondre avec elles. Se noyer dans cette immensité aqueuse, amoureuse d'un ciel qu'elle ne peut atteindre.

Mais Jubia ne bouge pas. Et son corset étriqué lui rappelle que désinvolture et oubli ne soufflent pas pour elle. Ses nombreux jupons sont lourds de responsabilités et de devoirs. Les boucles parfaites qui ondulent sur ses joues lui rappellent qu'elle est une lady et pas une enfant du néant.

Elle est façonnée dans l'argile du paraître; dos parfaitement droit, apparence impeccable, peau poudrée de nacre et gant dentelés de faux-semblants. Jubia est une poupée de convenances.

La jeune femme se sent lourde et lasse sous ses manteaux d'obligations et de bienséance. Elle se trouve ridiculement bourgeoise sur cette plage de solitude. Ni le vent, ni le ciel, ni l'océan ne prêtent attention à cette silhouette clouée au sol par des ancres de politesse et de tenue. Les lady ne courent pas après les violons du vent, ne hurlent pas dans les tréfonds de la fureur des cieux, ne jouent pas les voltigeuses dans les perles de nuage.

Alors, Jubia contemple la mer. Et Jubia est jalouse.

Ça lui remue les tripes et ça coule du feu dans ses veines. Ça pique ses yeux et ça brûle sa gorge. La captive ne peut que rester sur le sable et envier le spectacle des éléments.

Elle leur envie leur liberté. Leurs mouvements lestes et légers. La jeune femme voudrait ressentir tout ce que cette tempête tonne. Elle voudrait se sentir vivante. Plus qu'un cadavre exquis saoul de bonnes manières et de masques. Jalousie ne demande qu'à lâcher la bête folle furieuse qui se tapit entre les soieries et les bijoux. Mais les brides sont fermes, et Raison est une fidèle gardienne.

À chaque fois qu'elle vient, là, ici, admirer l'étendu exaltée sous son parapluie rose, immobile, Jubia se dit que ce sera la dernière. Qu'elle se mettra à courir vers la mer pour une embrassade éternelle, engloutie par les flots.

Pourtant, elle est encore là, assise sagement, attendant un courage qui ne vient pas. Les chaînes qui pendent à son cou sont trop lourdes à porter. Jubia a peur de couler dans ses regrets.

Ses muscles frissonnent, son cœur tambourine. Elle va le faire. Se jeter à l'eau et ne jamais revenir. Son corps tremble d'excitation anticipée. Dans son sang coule l'adrénaline des grands instants.

Mais, soudain, ce même corps se crispe. Des voix lui chuchotent des nœuds d'espérance. Mais ce ne sont pas les siens.

« Tu seras la plus jolie petite fille ! »

« Ne sois pas si gauche ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu incapable de te tenir correctement ? »

« Te rends-tu comptes de tout ce que nous faisons pour toi ? »

« Ne me déçois pas, Jubia ! »

« Nous comptons tous sur toi. »

« C'est un très bon parti. »

« L'amour vient avec le temps. Après le mariage, tu pourras apprendre à le connaître. »

« Si tu n'as pas de discussion et pas de sourire, tu ne séduiras personne ! Souris, te dis-je ! »

« C'est pour ton bien. »

Jubia se lèvre subitement. La pluie tombe moins drue. Elle commence déjà à se retirer.

« Gajeel, nous partons, ordonne la maîtresse sur un ton tranchant. »

Elle tourne le dos à l'océan sans un dernier regard et avance vers la route qui longe les lieux. Les rafales ne parviennent pas à ébranler sa prise sur son parapluie. Derrière elle, son majordome tire sa chaise de bois, laissant des traînées d'amertume dans le sable.

Jubia se déteste. Elle se déteste de ne pas pouvoir choisir, elle se déteste de se sentir si lasse et si morose alors que le choix n'appartient qu'à elle. La crainte, ce boulet qu'elle traîne, elle le hait.

Et puis, c'est comme un électrochoc.

Jubia se fige, plantée droite comme un piquet dans le sable. Gajeel fait de même, surpris. La jeune bourgeoise est comme hypnotisée.

C'est un parfum. Un bien étrange parfum qui la bouleverse ainsi. La pluie a toujours happée les sons et les odeurs pour lui créer un cocon de ressenti intime. Rien n'a jamais pu l'atteindre sous les giboulées. Et pourtant, l'odeur qui la trouble ne fait pas partie de son univers personnel.

C'est une senteur forte mais fraîche, semblable à celle d'une forêt de pins. Elle vous emplie les narines sans rien demander et s'incruste dans la peau. Ça n'a pas la gourmandise du fruit ou le raffinement des fleurs. Jubia est bien incapable de dire de quoi il est composé.

Mais ça la retourne complètement. Parce que si la liberté avait une odeur, ce serait celle-là.

C'est une senteur qui mêle les oppositions des amants de pluie : ça a la légèreté et l'impétuosité d'un vent de mer, ça vous engloutit et vous isole du monde comme l'abîme, ça n'a pas conscience de l'empreinte que ça laisse sur le monde. C'est volage et voluptueux mais insondable et saisissant.

Ça n'a pas de mot pour se décrire.

Jubia fait volte-face. Une silhouette abritée sous un parapluie rouge s'éloigne d'un pas tranquille dans le sable. L'observatrice la fixe avec des yeux ouvert à outrance.

Elle ne sait pas si elle se sent fébrile ou extrêmement apaisée. Ça s'embrouille et implose dans sa tête. Alors, quand l'esprit ne sait plus, quand Jalousie et Raison n'ont plus lieu d'être, le corps s'exprime.

Elle se sent soudainement courir à grandes enjambées, comme elle ne l'a peut-être jamais fait. Son parapluie gît retourné aux pieds d'un Gajeel ahuri. Et l'aristocrate n'en a absolument rien à faire.

C'est même à peine si elle a conscience de la pluie qui trempe ses chemises et ses cheveux. Chacun de ses pas soulève des giclées de sable. Son regard ne lâche pas la forme au parapluie vermeil, tâche de vive passion. Les jambes fines portent un pantalon et des chaussures masculines.

Quand Jubia attrape brutalement l'épaule de cette apparition, elle ne s'attend pas un seul instant à ce qu'elle va voir. Une jeune fille aux allures garçonnes la dévisage d'un air intriguée. Les pointes de ses courts cheveux blancs frôlent son regard azur. Jubia se noie dans ce morceau d'éther.

(=^.^=)

Le firmament porte ce matin la couleur de ses yeux. Le même cobalt que les yeux de Lisanna.

Elle s'appelle Lisanna, sa belle inconnue au parfum enivrant. Et elle est bien singulière, sa Lisanna. Avec ses airs de bohème effrontée, ses rires de porcelaine et ses mélodies du bout des lèvres.

Avec ses cheveux blancs d'écumes et de nuage.

Avec ses pantalons et ses jeans, ses chemisiers amples et ses mouvements aériens. Dans ses vêtements de garçons, la fille du vent a plus de grâce que toutes les dames et leurs rubans d'hypocrisie.

Lisanna a des sourires intemporels pour pouvoir accrocher les minutes de joies sur des colliers de perles sans fin. Lisanna n'a pas peur du temps, ni des autres, ni de leurs espoirs.

Elle est tout son contraire avec ses joies d'enfant éthérée et ses habits de simplicité. Et pourtant, Lisanna l'attire de ses bras d'impudence.

Parfois, elle semble à Jubia immatérielle et impalpable, lointaine et inaccessible. La lady se sent tellement pesante dans ses froufrous suffocants et les remous de sa crinoline. Lisanna est brise de spontanéité et bourrasque vivifiante. Elle est mouvement et légèreté.

Jubia semble, Lisanna est.

Jubia se sent comme la mer, avec son rêve de passion si proche et si lointain. Elle ne peut l'atteindre, enchaînée au sol par l'écume de ses incertitudes. Et comme la pluie lie ciel et mer, ce parfum de liberté les attache l'une à l'autre.

Lisanna la fascine, l'envoûte, la pétrifie, la déroute, la fait tourbillonner. C'est comme une drogue, un alcool, c'est son addiction, son ivresse, sa volupté.

La jeune femme cavale dans la mer en de grandes gerbes de cri joyeux et de rire de cristal. Jubia se tient droite et roide dans sa toilette endimanchée. Le soleil parvient à peine à traverser la dentelle de son ombrelle pour caresser de ses doigts de feu le visage de porcelaine figée.

Lisanna accroche soudain ses yeux de chimère dans les orbes éteintes de sa camarade. Une proposition silencieuse s'allume dans le regard. Et comme une main qui se tend, une vague allonge ses doigts de mousse marine jusqu'à elle.

Jubia recule soudainement, comme brûlée par cette demande. L'eau frôle ses pieds sans la toucher. Lisanna l'observe en silence.

Et Jubia se sent transpercée de part et d'autre. Elle fuit le regard de vérité. Jubia ne peut pas l'entendre. C'est la faute de ses doutes. Ils lui murmurent à l'oreille leurs crissements sévères.

(=^.^=)

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Lisanna ? demande la jeune femme de sa voix monocorde. »

Seul un rire lui répond. La fille aux yeux d'éther ne lui avoue que ça. Jubia ne voit rien. Un bandeau lui barre les yeux. Les mains de son amie la guide sans qu'elle ne sache rien de sa destination. Ses mains, faute de savoir quoi faire, se crispent autour de son ombrelle.

Elles avancent dans le sable depuis que ce jeu d'obscurité a commencé. Jubia ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. En fait, elle se sent incapable de faire quoique se soit. Elle se laisse conduire par Lisanna et flotte dans son parfum d'abandon.

Leur arrêt soudain déboussole la femme de mer. Les mains se posent sur ses épaules pour l'aider à s'asseoir. En passant une main sur le siège, Jubia constate que ce n'est pas sa chaise d'observation. On dirait un banc en fait. Mais Lisanna attrape sa main et la pose sur ses jupons. Il ne faut pas qu'elle joue la curieuse. Jubia est habituée à obéir.

Son acolyte attrape sa jambe et la déchausse. Madame se laisse faire. Même lorsqu'elle lui retire ses parures de broderie, sa crinoline, ses épingles à chignon, ses fleurs synthétique, son corset de souffrance ou ses bas. Jubia obtempère docilement.

Et puis une main se saisit délicatement de la sienne pour la redresser. Le sable crisse étrangement sous ses pieds. Elle remue ses orteils pour s'habituer à la sensation nouvelle.

Jubia se rend compte qu'elle devait être entrées dans une cabine de plage, puisque le vent la frappe soudain à même sa peau après quelques pas. Il vient même chatouiller ses jambes se jouant du seul jupon qu'il lui reste.

Ses habits amples et lâches contribuent à son trouble. Jubia se sent presque nue, mais elle ne voit pas le reste du monde. Alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Sensation est son mot d'ordre. Le sable est doux et quelques galets ou coquillages lui égratignent parfois la plante du pied. Les bourrasques viennent déranger ses lourdes boucles lâchées en une crinière de fauve.

Et puis, il y a le parfum de Lisanna, qui l'accompagne presque aussi physiquement que la main sur sa hanche. Sa propre main serre encore son ombrelle, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de familier. Tout est nouveau mais tout interpelle Jubia.

Le sable sous ses pieds se fait soudain humide et colle à ses pas. Cette constatation fait brusquement stopper la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'elle prête l'oreille, le balancement de la mer ne lui a jamais parut aussi proche. L'eau vient soudain lécher ses orteils dénudés, tétanisant Jubia.

« Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

« Tu désobéis toujours. »

« Que vont-ils dire s'ils l'apprennent ? »

« Ils seront déçus. »

« Tu ne sais pas te tenir. »

« Ils seront déçus. »

« Ils seront déçus. »

Jubia s'apprête à faire demi-tour et à s'éloigner en courant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?

Deux mains extrêmement tendres se posent avec douceur sur ses bras. Jubia tremble alors que Lisanna la fait doucement entrer dans l'eau.

Les angoisses de la bourgeoise l'assaillent de toute part. Une main lâche son bras pour venir caresser sa joue en un encouragement silencieux. Et les voix se taisent.

C'est un peu froid. Froid et surprenant. L'eau tangue contre ses jambes. Jubia n'a même pas pensé à relever sa jupe. Le tissu se gorge d'eau salée. Tout doucement. Pas après pas. Bientôt, la jeune femme se retrouve immergée jusqu'aux cuisses. Deux bras s'enroulent autour d'elle et la serrent contre le corps fin de Lisanna.

Jubia se retrouve submergée par son parfum de vagabonde solaire. Sa peau est douce contre sa joue. Sa respiration, calme contre son torse. Alors, Jubia accepte l'étreinte. L'une de ses mains se pose aux creux de ses reins et l'autre va timidement caresser les épis blancs sur sa nuque.

Les mains de Lisanna se relèvent pour la défaire de son cache vision. Jubia ouvre lentement les yeux et constate qu'elle se trouve bel et bien dans les bras de sa curieuse amie entourée par la houle salée.

Les billes d'éther de Lisanna ont cet éclat de gamine passionnée. Sa main se plaque sur son sourire de soleil mais un gloussement de joie passe la barrière des lèvres. Et c'est comme si l'on avait jeté un caillou dans une mare. Le masque rigide de Jubia se plisse et se brise dans un éclat de rire inattendu.

C'est comme reprendre son souffle après une noyade de peur. C'est exaltant et vivifiant. Tellement que Jubia ne veut plus s'arrêter. Elle rit, rit, rit, rit, encore et encore à s'en éclater la gorge.

Elle tourbillonne dans l'eau, faisant valser ses jupons imbibés dans les courants marins. Elle frappe l'eau pour éclabousser l'autre fille qui lui rend ses sourires effervescents. Jubia hurle, crie, se déchaîne, rit, sourit et vit. Jubia renaît.

Et puis quand elle est ivre d'existence extatique, la jeune femme reprend son souffle de vie en plongeant dans les orbes céleste brillantes d'étoiles voyageuses. Sourire s'est imprimé sur ses lèvres et ne veut pas les quitter.

Lisanna ouvre alors l'ombrelle qu'elle lui a enlevé des mains tout à l'heure. Elle s'approche de sa complice avec ses airs malicieux. Elle effleure de ses doigt la joue pâle de Jubia. Leurs corps sont tout proches et leurs yeux sanglés l'un dans l'autre.

Lisanna cachent leurs visages à la plage grâce aux guipures de l'ombrelle. Et avec son sourire en coin d'enfant de bohème, elle dépose ses lèvres d'écumes sur celles de Jubia. L'affranchie ferme les yeux.

Ça a un parfum de liberté.

* * *

Voili Voilou !

Je reviendrais demain avec un autre yuri sur le thème: Passion !

Mataashita !


	3. Passion: LucyLevy

Ohayo !

Ce troisième jour a pour thème: Passion. Et c'est avec de nouveau du yuri, et un UA que je viens poster ! J'ai préféré différencié les souvenirs du moment où se déroule l'histoire en mettant les souvenirs en italique.

Rating: K plus

Genre: Romance

Couple: LucyxLevy

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

3- Passion

Les volets cabossés laissent entrer la lumière du jour. Le soleil se glisse entre les fissures et les trous en de longs rubans dorés. Un vent doux souffle sur le bord des rideaux blancs. Ils ondulent dans le clair-obscur de la chambre comme des vagues qui s'échouent sur des rivages de songes.

Les rayons du soleil transpercent les voiles translucides de leur clarté matinale. Ils s'échappent ensuite sur le parquet, sur le bord d'une table, sur des bibelots colorés et sur des lampes endormies. Certains s'aventurent jusque sur les pied de bois d'un lit, et les plus téméraires courent dans les draps froissés.

Les parures ensoleillées forment des courbes pleines et féminines. De leur moiteur s'échappe un enchevêtrement de mèches blondes. Éparpillées sur l'oreiller, elles forment comme une couronne sauvage autour d'un visage à peine visible. Deux yeux noisettes, encore embrumés par le sommeil, se tapissent derrière la chevelure étalée. Ils fixent vaguement les raies de lumière qui filtrent de la fenêtre. L'un d'eux tombe sur sa main, près de son visage, pour éclairer le tatouage rose qu'elle y porte.

Ses yeux vagabondent dans les coins et recoins bien connus de la pièce. Chaque objet joue à cache-cache avec la demi-obscurité. Quelques origamis suspendus en un mobile imitent les ombres chinoises sur les murs. Une machine à écrire d'un autre temps fait rutiler ses touches nacrées tandis qu'un ordinateur se fond dans la noirceur du bureau. Des plumes essayent vainement de prendre leur envol, clouées au sol par leurs embouts de fer. Des encriers alignent leurs liquides de couleurs, leurs formes de verre ou de bois et leurs ventres plus ou moins pleins sur des étagères.

Le plus étrange est sans aucun doute les piles de livres qui jonchent le sol. Deux, trois bouquins entassés par-là ou bien une véritable tour par-ci, il y en a partout. Des colonnes de pages et d'encre s'élèvent du sol encore parsemé d'obscurité. Elles sont comme les immeubles abandonnés d'une ville déserte, plongée dans la pénombre, jaillissant d'une brume matinale.

Des feuilles couvertes d'écriture, de croquis, de schéma et de dessin tapissent le sol. Mais l'invasion ne se contente pas du plancher. Partout, sur toutes les commodes, dans la penderie, sur les étagères, près des plantes des livres ou des feuillets somnolent encore.

Des stylos, des crayons de papiers, des gommes, des plumes, des feutres, des fluos ont été laissé n'importe où, l'un d'eux se balade même dans une chaussure à talon solitaire. La poubelle déborde d'essais infructueux, de tentatives hasardeuses ou de paragraphes à jamais inachevés.

Les lettres changent de formes selon les copies écriture manuscrite des pages imprimées, mots fiers aux allures gothiques de livres anciens, courbes fines et longues d'une écriture cursive, post-it rédigé à la va-vite, titres gras sur les devantures de rapports...

Les écritures bouillonnent et débordent... jusque sur les murs. Leur blanc crème est marqué d'encres changeantes mots de chagrin, mots fantaisistes, mots colorés, mots au marqueur, mots sans prétention, mots d'amour, mots chanceux, mots rêveurs, mots d'ambition. Ils laissent sur les murs la trace indélébile des sentiments de leur auteur.

C'est une pièce faite de mots, à l'odeur de pages neuves, à la saveur d'encre et au son de l'imaginaire lancé. Cette pièce n'est pas une chambre. C'est un coffre à jouets pour rêveur de papier.

Lucy esquisse un vague sourire et s'enroule dans sa literie, enfouissant son visage dans le moelleux de son oreiller. Traîner le matin, se tourner et se retourner dans la langueur du réveil, oublier le reste et laisser son esprit dériver. C'est le rituel sacré et inéluctable d'un dimanche matin dans la maison Hearthphilia. Ses yeux émergent du coussin pour se glisser sur la place vide à ses côtés. Elle se saisit de l'oreiller voisin et vient y plonger le nez. Il a encore une vague odeur humaine.

Les lèvres de la blonde esquisse un sourire tendre. Elle aurait aimé se réveiller aux côtés de Levy. Mais elle se contentera cette fois de cette effluve fugace sur le tissu blanc. Levy a une conférence, ce matin encore. Elle court partout, elle a toujours tellement de choses à faire et à découvrir.

Elle et ses boucles bleus volent d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, du monde s'il le faut, pour assouvir sa soif sans fin. Levy est une assoiffée. Soif d'apprendre, de connaître et de partager. Et Levy apprend dans les livres. Derrière des couvertures si grande qu'on ne la voit plus, elle cache son sourire d'enfant avide.

Un seul bouquin est une source incommensurable de satisfaction pour elle. Une fois entre ses mains, rien ne lui échappe. La lectrice s'abreuve jusqu'à la dernière goutte du savoir qu'elle y trouve. Les mots, les verbes, les tournures, les pages, l'encre, l'histoire elle apprend méticuleusement chaque détail et s'imprègne de chaque récit qui défile sous ses yeux.

Un crissement étrange sort Lucy de sa rêverie. À côté d'elle, là où se trouvait l'oreiller, une feuille pliée en deux l'attend. Intriguée mais déjà amusée -parce qu'elle sait qui est son auteur-, elle ouvre le petit mot. Des lettres gracieuses à l'encre violette lui livrent ce message :

«** Ohayo, Lu-chan ! Bien dormi ? J'ai une surprise pour toi... il faut que tu suives les flèches ! ;)** ».

En baissant le papier, Lucy en aperçoit un autre sur lequel une flèche au marqueur rose lui désigne la porte. À la poignée de celle-ci, pend un autre mot. La blonde se lève, la curiosité sur ses talons. Elle zigzague habilement entre les piles de livres et évite au mieux les feuilles dispersées.

Le mot dit seulement « Ouvre moi ». Alors, la jeune femme obtempère et pousse la porte. Elle passe sa tête dans l'embrasure et remarque tout un chemin de flèches de papiers sur le sol du couloir. Avec un sourire, elle se faufile jusqu'à sa prochaine destination, pieds nus. Les flèches s'arrêtent devant une autre porte : la salle de bain.

Lucy y entre en jetant des regards intrigués. Sur le miroir, les courbes d'un rouge à lèvres lui disent :

«** La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as dit que j'étais éblouissante, et, moi, je t'ai dit que c'était les livres qui étaient éblouissants.** »

Accroché au bas du texte, une photo est collée avec de la patte à fixer sur la psyché. Elle se détache facilement de la surface miroitante. Lucy y reconnaît le bar où elles ont fait connaissance.

_La barmaid, Mirajane, organisait quelques cafés littéraires de temps à autre dans une petite salle à part. Lucy était depuis peu arrivée en ville. Grande passionnée de lecture et désireuse de faire connaissance du voisinage, elle se rendit à l'un d'eux. Il n'y avait que des femmes, quelques poufs et des fauteuils, installés autour d'une table couverte de petits gâteaux._

_Et il y avait Levy. Toute souriante et discrète, elle acceptait gentiment les pâtisseries et rendait la politesse. Lucy avait été très bien accueillit, on s'était intéressé à elle, d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle lisait. Quand elle avait avoué aimer la poésie, les yeux noisettes de la jolie MacGarden s'étaient mis à briller._

_Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, elles avaient échangés avis et titres sur le sujet. La blonde s'était senti immédiatement en confiance. Levy possédait une culture qui l'impressionnait et elle parlait avec beaucoup d'énergie. Avec beaucoup de passion. Et très vite, Lucy s'était rendu compte que Levy ne pouvait être définie qu'ainsi passionnée._

_Toutes deux avaient été les dernières à quitter le bar, discutant encore de lecture. Et ces quelques mots avaient échappés à Lucy. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'ils sortent, elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde._

_« Tu es éblouissante, Levy. »_

_Et la jolie blonde le pensait vraiment. Si Levy était tout en discrétion et rougissement, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écrits, elle parlait avec confiance, faisait preuve de beaucoup d'esprit. Ses gestes, ses mots paraissaient fluides et pertinents. Il semblait à Lucy qu'elle brillait. Ce constat avait fait sourire l'autre fille. Elle avait effectivement répondu : « Les livres ! Les livres sont éblouissants »._

Ce souvenir arrache un sourire mélancolique à Lucy, de retour dans sa salle de bain. Elle observe encore une fois le message, dans le miroir ovale qui lui renvoie juste le reflet de son visage. La femme remarque alors qu'une flèche de rouge à lèvre désigne un tiroir de la commode blanche. Elle le tire pour y découvrir un nouveau papier.

« **Rendez-vous à la cuisine !** ».

Excitée comme une petite fille, Lucy trottine dans sa maison, descend l'escalier et rejoint la cuisine. C'est une grande et vieille maison aux pièces nombreuses. La propriétaire fait le tour du lieu et ne tarde pas à trouver le mot suivant.

Sur une ardoise où s'étale d'ordinaire la liste des courses, l'écriture qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille a tracé à la craie ces mots :

«** Tu t'es installée dans ma vie sans que je ne m'en rende compte, devenant une amie précieuse et présente.** »

Un aimant tient une autre photo. Elles se tiennent toutes deux par les épaules et offrent leurs sourires éblouissants à l'objectif.

_Elles s'étaient beaucoup revues par la suite. À chaque café littéraire, au début. Puis toute deux se donnèrent rendez-vous, apprirent à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Lucy découvrit à quel point Levy était capable d'égayer les jours._

_Elle avait toujours un sac où des morceaux de papiers vierges ou gribouillés s'entassaient. Un livre se cachait toujours dans les pans de son manteau. La jeune femme semblait toujours bien chargée pour sa fine silhouette, mais ses yeux brillants ne montraient qu'émerveillement._

_Et puis Levy faisait marcher son imagination. Partout, tout le temps. Elles marchaient longuement sur les bords du fleuve qui traversait Magnolia en discutant. Puis, elles s'asseyaient ensemble sur un banc pour regarder les gens passer. Levy lui murmurait des histoires._

_Cet homme-là était pressé parce qu'il devait rejoindre son amoureuse à l'aéroport. Il voulait l'empêcher de partir et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Cette vieille dame là-bas était une ancienne artiste de cirque, une ancienne acrobate. Cet enfant-là était à la recherche d'un trésor de pirate. Levy inventait tout, comme ça, sur l'instant._

_Et pourtant, elle était capable de donner une foule de détails. L'amoureuse était une comédienne rousse, de très longs cheveux rouges, et un caractère d'acier. La grand mère portait un justaucorps rose sur scène et disait détester les gens, mais elle avait un faible pour le petit directeur du cirque. L'enfant, pour trouver la carte du trésor, avait dû voyager à dos de dragon, un grand dragon rouge nommé Igneel._

_Il lui suffisait de pas grand chose pour créer tout un monde de rêve. Lucy s'en trouvait toujours fascinée. Toutes ces histoires avaient le don de la toucher._

_Et Levy avait cette drôle de manie aussi. À chaque fois qu'une idée qu'elle jugeait intéressante lui passait par la tête, elle sortait un papier et dégainait son stylo pour ne pas l'oublier. C'était souvent dans les moments les plus inattendus. Lucy avait dû se retenir de rire lorsque Levy s'était appuyé sur le dos d'un inconnu, dans le métro, pour pouvoir écrire correctement. Ou quand elle sortait brusquement de la douche, toute dégoulinante d'eau, et qu'elle lui dictait son idée puisqu'elle ne pouvait écrire sans tout tremper._

_Levy avait plongé dans sa vie, elle et toute sa ribambelle de mots, couleurs, idées, habitudes et rires. Levy était Passion._

Appuyé sur le mur en dessous de l'ardoise, un livre est désigné d'une flèche de craie. Lucy fait volt-face et s'élance dans les escaliers pour remonter au premier étage. Elle sait où trouver le mot suivant.

La porte de la bibliothèque n'émet pas le moindre grincement quand elle l'ouvre. C'est la plus haute pièce de cette maison. Les murs sont couverts de livres aux couvertures hétéroclites et bariolées. On peut y trouver aussi bien des écrits de lois que des contes pour enfants. C'est sa mère qui a commencé à la garnir. C'est elle qui lui a transmis sa passion pour la lecture.

Dans un coin, une cheminée patiente en attendant l'hiver. À quelques pas d'elle, deux fauteuils de velours vert encadrent une table de bois sombre. En s'approchant, Lucy peut y voir deux tasses vides et un livre ouvert. Un résidu brun à l'intérieur de la tasse avoue le passage du chocolat.

En guise de marque-page, un autre mot de Levy :

« **Le jour où tu m'as montré tes écrits, nous nous sommes embrassées**. »

Lucy ne peut pas l'oublier.

_C'était une soirée d'hiver froide et neigeuse. Son amie était venue dormir chez elle. Elles se trouvaient ici même, dans la bibliothèque, autour d'un livre et d'un chocolat chaud, discutant écrits, comme toujours. _

_Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait, dégageant une chaleur agréable. Les flammes se reflétaient sur le visage étiré par un sourire et dans les yeux pétillants de Levy. La blonde avait décidé que cet instant serait parfait. Elle était allée sortir un paquet de feuilles, posé sur une étagère de la bibliothèque et l'avait tendu à Levy sans la regarder. _

_« Je... je me suis mise à écrire, avait-elle avouée. En fait, j'écris depuis un certain temps... je n'en ai parlé à personne jusqu'ici. Tu es la première à qui je montre ça. » Elle avait un peu rougi sous ces mots. Son cœur était serré par une légère angoisse. Ses doigts se tortillaient nerveusement. La jeune fille avait un peu peur de ce que pourrait dire la si fine critique de lecture. _

_Des doigts avaient saisi son menton et l'avaient doucement amené à plonger dans les yeux brillants de Levy. « Merci, avait-elle soufflé doucement, heureuse de l'honneur qui lui était accordé. Merci de me faire confiance. » _

_Et puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elles avaient approchés leurs visages et leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées... puis jointent en un timide baiser. _

Lucy se mordille la lèvre, ce souvenir lui est cher. Elle retourna le papier pour remarquer l'inscription suivante au dos : « La suite t'attend sur la terrasse ». La blonde accorda un dernier regard à la bibliothèque avant de tourner les talons.

En face des trois portes de l'étage, une baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse à la vue splendide. L'héritière Hearthpilia s'était vu léguer les terres qui s'étendaient autour de la maison. Le manoir se trouvait en haut d'une bute, surplombant le domaine.

On pouvait contemplait de l'esplanade la chaîne de montagne qui déchirait le ciel clair de cette matinée. Des vallées verdoyantes ondulaient en dessous de ces immenses gardiens de pierre, parcourut par des sapins. Une cascade grondait à quelques kilomètres de là, des ruisseaux en découlait sur les penchants vermoulus.

Si l'on s'approchait de la rambarde, on distinguait le grand et beau jardin qui accueillait tous les visiteurs. Les massifs floraux étaient entretenues par le jardinier Cancer et ses super-sécateurs.

Lucy frissonne sous le vent frais qui balayait le belvédère. Du mobilier de jardin tel que des tables et des chaises de fer, des transats ou une plancha, peuplent l'endroit. Retenu par une pierre ronde, un papier s'agite sous les efforts des bourrasques. L'auteure s'en saisit avec la photo qui l'accompagne.

« **Tu as marqué ma vie et nous l'avons gravé dans nos chairs.** »

Sur la photo, Lucy arbore fièrement son tatouage tout neuf sur le dos de sa main. Levy, de son côté, tourne le dos à l'objectif pour montrer son omoplate dénudé où un symbole identique est dessiné.

_Cela faisait deux ans qu'elles étaient en couple. À cette occasion, elles avaient décidées d'un commun accord de marquer le coup. Elles s'étaient rendu au magasin de tatouage d'Elfman, le frère de Mirajane. « On dirait une fée, lui avait soufflé Levy en lui montrant le tatouage dans le catalogue. » Et ainsi, le choix fut fait. _

Lucy triture l'une de ses mèches de cheveux en se rappelant de la joie qui l'avait tenaillé pendant une bonne semaine. Elle cherche un indice pour continuer sa chasse au trésor, de plus en plus curieuse de savoir ce qui l'attend au bout. C'est au dos de la photo qu'elle remarque un croquis. Celui d'un couloir avec un escalier descendant d'une trappe.

Lucy rajoute le mot et la photo à ceux qu'elle tient déjà et retourne à l'intérieur. Dans le couloir, elle attrape dans un placard un bâton pourvu d'une pointe métallique recourbée. La blonde glisse le crochet dans un anneau au plafond, tout au fond du corridor. Une trappe s'ouvre et laisse glisser une échelle de bois. La jeune femme grimpe à l'étage.

Le grenier est une pièce plutôt grande mais basse de plafond puisqu'elle se situe sous la charpente. D'une fenêtre poussiéreuse, le soleil observe la scène. Lucy remarque de nouveau des feuilles où des flèches fluorescentes sont tracées. Elles la mènent jusqu'à un grand rectangle couvert par un drap blanc.

La chercheuse sent son cœur battre et l'excitation la tenailler. Elle est convaincue qu'elle arrive au bout de sa quête. Ses doigts saisissent le tissu et, après une légère hésitation comme pour ménager un instant de suspens, tirent l'étoffe d'un geste sec. Avec une arabesque fluide, elle révèle un miroir rectangulaire aussi grand que la blonde.

Un peu surprise, Lucy fixe son reflet. Ses cheveux en bazar, ses yeux curieux, les photos et les papiers dans sa main gauche, ses longues jambes dénudées par un short de pyjama blanc et son débardeur bleu foncé... tiens ?

Lucy fronce les sourcils et s'approche un peu plus de la glace. Sa main droite lâche le drap pour venir soulever son débardeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'elle scrute son ventre. Un léger rire la secoue.

Au stylo bleu, l'écriture tant aimée lui a laissé un dernier message. Lucy remarque que son amante a pris soin d'écrire à l'envers pour que le mot soit uniquement lisible dans un miroir. Ce n'est pas tellement étonnant de la part de Levy qu'elle sache écrire à l'envers.

« _J'ai toujours cru que les plus belles histoires d'amour étaient celles que racontait les livres. Alors tu dois être sorti d'un livre, ma Lucy. Tu es ma petite fée de conte, mon éblouissante écrivaine, mon premier amour de chair et d'encre. Toi et ton univers remplissez mes journées de rire et de bonheur. Je te dois beaucoup... Merci de m'avoir fait confiance._

_ Je t'aime... passionnément._

_ Levy_ »

* * *

C'est pas souvent que j'écris des déclarations d'amour, alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? ;)

Demain ce sera du yaoi ! Avec un couple très apprécié mais dont je ne me lasse pas :)

Mataashita !


	4. Interdits: NatGrey

Ohayo !

Voici le thème de ce jeudi: Interdits !

J'avais depuis quelques temps envie d'écrire le texte qui suit, et cette week m'a permis de développer et mettre en place mon idée. On change complètement d'univers une fois encore !

**Couple:** NatGrey, cette fois c'est un yaoi

**Rating:** ça balance entre le T et le M. En fait il y a mention de violence et de lemon, mais tout est implicite. Mais c'est un sujet assez sombre et particulier.

**Genre**: une bonne dose de Angst, un peu de Hurt/Comfort, une pointe de Romance, et c'est encore un UA !

Un texte assez particulier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Merci à Atsuka-chan pour ses reviews et à looktamy !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

4- Interdits

On entend que le bruissement des grillons. Quelques fois, le bois travaille dans des claquement soudains. Le reste du monde est silencieux. Et il faut ce silence pour percevoir le murmure des ombres. Grey les entend. Elles ricanent et se moquent. Il porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres et le rougeoiement des cendres est le seul point de couleur dans la pièce.

La lune pose ses voiles pâles sur les meubles entassés. Ça ne ressemble à rien, ce grand bazar anachronique. Il y a des armoires et des chandeliers, des bibliothèques à moitié vides et des journaux jaunies, des lampes cassés et des chutes de tissus décolorés, des outils rouillés et des coffres sans couvercles, des boites au carton humide et des vases ébréchés. Il y a de tout, il y a de rien. Même des ours en peluches au regard torve et des poupées de porcelaine brisées au sourire aliéné.

Et puis de la poussière. Des couches et des couches de poussières. Elle se glisse partout, dans chaque recoin, dans chaque fêlure, dans chaque ombre. Ça recouvre l'ensemble d'un linceul morose pour le figer dans le temps. Et ça étouffe tout lentement. Même les ombres rabougries semblent essoufflées.

Et tout ce beau monde à les yeux fixés sur lui. Cette mort lancinante rend ses morts-vivants amers et envieux. Ils sont condamnés à se faner dans les oubliettes des Hommes. Plus personne n'a besoin d'eux. Alors ils détestent le monde entier, c'est leur vengeance.

Grey les comprend. Un peu. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les orbes de poussières que lui renvoie un miroir fendu. Les éclats brisés de la psyché copient mille fois l'embrasement de sa cigarette en autant de petits yeux vicieux. La fumée s'échappe de ses lèvres au ralenti. La poussière a toujours su freiner le temps. Tout du moins pour les objets réprouvés.

Grey inspire profondément. Les vapeurs de la nicotine tapissent son esprit de cendres. De toute façon Grey est gonflé de cendres. Ça lui laisse un goût de fantôme sur la langue et ça lui fait un regard en guillotine. Parce qu'on lui a creusé des tombes dans les yeux, à Grey. C'est parce qu'on l'a fait fossoyeur. Mais pas ceux avec les pelles, non, ils n'ont pas d'insignes, eux. Lui, c'est un enterreur de la patrie, ceux avec les fusils. Ceux qui marchent comme des pantins remontés sur un tempo de tambour de guerre. Grey enterre les larmes et les espoirs. Et puis un petit peu de lui-même au passage. Ce n'est qu'une juste pénitence.

Dans les décombres de son esprit flotte une vague odeur morbide. Le caporal la sent encore, comme si le sang maculait toujours son visage. Si proche qu'il se donne l'impression d'avoir embrassé un cadavre.

Un petit rictus étire le coin de sa bouche en un masque de Polichinelle. On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement des dépouilles qui s'accrochent à ses chevilles. Les siennes s'amusent follement. Elles lui soufflent à l'oreille leurs hurlements de damnés ou lui accrochent des cordes de verre autour du cou. Leurs crocs de rancune se plantent dans son âme pour faire saigner ses fissures couvertes par les cendres de sa cigarette.

Ses ectoplasmes lui chuchotent leurs vengeance dans ses nuits sans sommeil. Et s'il s'endort, le font valser de leurs bras de rancœur dans les chimères de ses songes. Leurs rires aiguë se brisent en de milliers de morceaux coupants. Quelques de ses spectres s'amusent à lui dessiner de leurs tranchants des ombres de fatalité dans le dos.

Grey peut les voir pianoter leurs doigts d'aigreur sur ses bras d'assassin gantés de sang. Ils lui lancent des sourires de douleur innocente et leurs lèvres craquelés forment des promesses de folie prochaine.

Le bois craque et grince plus fort. Des pas font grimacer le plancher. Les yeux de poussières des habitants du grenier se fixent sur le nouveau venu. La silhouette haute d'un homme se découpe dans la lueur projeté par l'œil-de bœuf au fond de la pièce. Il s'approche lentement de Grey. Puis, se stoppe devant le vieux lit qui lui sert de cercueil temporaire.

La lune éclaire un peu le visage du nouveau venu. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux de brûlé vif. Le vieux sommier usé geint lorsque l'arrivant grimpe dessus. Grey ne peut pas le quitter des yeux et la voix de ses fantômes se perd dans la chaleur de l'autre présence. Dans un dernier murmure, ils lui chuchotent un « à bientôt » et lui dépose un baiser de glace sur les lèvres. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

L'homme s'assoit à genoux entre ses jambes et le contemple un moment. Grey a des volutes de cigarette qui lui danse devant les yeux. La tige de tabac s'accroche à ses doigts.

Et puis les mains de l'autre se posent sur ses genoux. Grey se tend imperceptiblement. Les grandes paumes remontent sur ses cuisses et passent sous ses fesses. Il le soulève et le dos nu de Grey rappe désagréablement contre le mur derrière. Assis sur ses cuisses, le brun ne proteste pas. L'autre passe doucement ses bras autour de son torse et vient enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son comparse.

- Natsu... murmure Grey alors que l'étreinte se renforce petit à petit, comme un étau qui se sert.

Le susnommé prend de grande inspiration contre sa nuque, comme pour se saouler de son odeur. Grey ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Il ferme juste les yeux. Le souffle chaud du soldat balaye son cou et son nez vient frotter ses courtes mèches brunes. Ses doigts enserrent ses côtes y imprimant leurs traces possessives. La chaleur du torse devant lui est atténuée par un tee-shirt sombre.

Grey voudrait, lui, empreindre dans sa chair chacune de ces sensations. Les bras se desserrent un peu et une tête émerge de son col. Des yeux de fumée accrochent ses yeux de cendres. Le cœur de Grey résonne comme dans un abîme éternel.

- Mon caporal, souffle en réponse Natsu.

Ces deux petits mots sont comme une brûlure glacée tout contre sa peau. Grey se sent envahir par une sorte de fureur. Sa main attrape brutalement un touffe de cheveux roses et vient presser leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre. Contact brutal alors que leurs bras se serrent à s'étouffer. Grey mord brusquement la lèvre de son partenaire qui ne peut retenir un grognement. Sa langue prend possession de l'autre bouche.

Grey le déteste d'avoir osé soufflé ce grade. Parce que Grey déteste le porter. Parce que ça lui rappelle qu'il y a des fantômes bien vivants qui hantent ses journées.

Il y a Cana et ses allures fières qui coulent dans l'alcool une fois le soir venu. Elle a des sourires ornés d'horreur et des rires d'écorchée vive. Alors Cana boit, pour oublier que leur guerre n'en est pas une et pour ne plus voir les marques de meurtrière qui s'incrustent sous sa peau.

Il y a Loki et ses airs de dragueur sûr de lui. Il se tapit derrière ses lunettes noires tentant de devenir aveugle aux atrocités qui escaladent ses jambes. Il n'a que ses blagues graveleuses pour tenter de les dissiper.

Il y a Jubia et ses humeurs changeantes. Elle fuit les démons de ses nuits dans ses délires amoureux pour son chef. Jubia ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle est, soldat de l'horreur ou une horreur de soldat. Alors elle tente de le séduire sans se rendre compte que ses yeux l'implorent de sceller leurs paupières. Elle n'a que faire des interdits. Et Grey ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il est pareil.

Parce qu'il y a Natsu. Natsu qui n'est pourtant pas sous ses ordres. Natsu soldat des flammes de l'Enfer. Natsu, son sauveur de cendre et son criminel d'illusions.

Leurs corps se heurtent et se cassent. Ils sont ivres. Ivres d'incertitudes et de doutes, ivres de douleur et de dégoût. Ils veulent s'oublier dans cette étreinte affolante et charnelle. Fermer les yeux sur cette marre de sang dans laquelle ils baignent. Tous. Grey, Natsu, Cana, Loki, Jubia, et tous les autres. Ne plus penser aux victimes dont ils sont les bourreaux.

_Qu'on leur coupe la tête ! _

Évacuer cette souillure pourpre qui leur fait des bourrelets de remords et d'angoisse sur le cœur. Ils n'en peuvent plus. Les deux hommes savent qu'ils exploseraient s'il n'y avait pas l'autre. Qu'ils s'arracheraient les yeux pour ne plus voir les cadavre bouffis qui dorment au pied de leur lit comme des veilleurs de tombe. Qu'ils hurleraient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour tenter d'exorciser les démons qui leur bouffent les entrailles.

Les interdits, ils n'en n'ont rien à faire !

_Les relations entre soldats sont _**interdites.**

Ça lui donnait envie de rire à Grey. Parce que ces règles-là ne savaient rien des cendres effrités que devenaient leurs âmes.

_Les relations entre hommes sont _**interdites**.

Grey aurait voulu leur vociférer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de leur éthique, de leur morale et de leur probité.

On avait oublié de leur dire qu'être combattant, c'était vivre d'interdits. Interdiction de craquer face à la peur et au découragement. Interdiction de désobéir aux ordres, même ceux qui vous dessinent des visages d'égorgeurs. Interdiction d'épargner l'ennemi. Interdiction de douter de leur autorité et du bien-fondé de cette guerre. Interdiction de remarquer que ce n'était pas un combat.

Dans une guerre, deux armées s'affrontent et se déchirent. Mais lorsque l'armée d'en-face n'a pour armes que des larmes et des regards de condamné, quelle genre de guerre était-ce ? Ce n'est pas une guerre, c'est une extermination. Et leurs interdits se chargeaient de murer ce secret.

Grey et Natsu oublient. Parce qu'il y a ces lèvres et ce corps, ce besoin puissant et irrépressible de se sentir plus vif que mort.

Natsu fait courir ses mains sur son torse. Ce sont de grandes mains calleuses mais tendres. Elles sont marquées par les stigmates de son propre ballet sanglant. Elles font jaillir des flammes de panique et des incendie d'horreur. Et Natsu contemple à chaque fois les vies qui s'effondrent dans sa fournaise.

Les maisons de souvenirs qui s'envolent à grand renfort de fumée noire et de craquements hurlants. Les nuages noirs et âcres qui vous brûlent les yeux pour faire couler des larmes macabres. Les cris déchirés par les étendards flamboyants. Les cadavres secs et noircis qui offrent leur visage tordus dans les ruines.

Ça imprègne Natsu comme une odeur de brûlé reste sur la peau. Le soldat sent la flambée le consumer de l'intérieur. Comme un gigantesque brandon qui le fait danser sur les braises de ses remords. Ça le tue à petit feu, de l'intérieur.

Les flammes ne laissent derrière elles que des cendres. Les cigarettes tombent toujours en cendres. Ils sont un peu pareils, Grey et Natsu. Tous les deux couturés de crevasses pleines à ras-bord de poussières d'espérances vaines. Tout les deux pourvus d'âme en perdition.

Mais Natsu pulse d'un brasier destructeur et Grey se gèle dans les baisers glacés de l'acier. Alors ils s'aident un peu. Pour être un peu moins fêlé lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Ils sont tout deux trempés dans la violence et elle imprègne chacun de leur muscle. Pourtant, au cœur de leurs embrassements désespérés, il y a toujours cette douceur qui les rassure et les rapproche. Il y a les baisers du bout des lèvres de Natsu. Les caresses du bout des doigts de Grey. Les mots de velours chuchoté dans le creux d'une oreille. Les petits sourires complices et malicieux. Les mains qui ébouriffent des mèches en désordre. Et puis les instants suspendus où leurs yeux dévoilent tellement plus qu'ils n'en disent.

Et Grey le sait. Si l'ardeur de leur union les rend vivants, ces gestes-là recollent un peu leurs âmes disloquées et racornies. Natsu fait un peu fondre la cuirasse de glace qui s'enrubanne tout autour du cœur de Grey. Pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il reste un homme, pas un dieu guerrier ni un fou sans fondement. Pour qu'il reste encore un peu de sourire dans le coin des cendres. Pour que les autres voient un peu ce qu'il voit, lui.

Grey, il lui pique un peu de ses flammes comme ça. Ça le réchauffe et le rassure. Et Natsu sait qu'il a besoin de lui. Il se sent utile. Et son feu n'est pourtant pas là pour décimer. Grey lui apprend que sa chaleur n'est pas seulement celle des mangeurs d'hommes.

C'est tellement plus qu'une étreinte charnelle. Ça leur fout des frissons et les fait vibrer comme jamais. Ça crache autre chose que du venin dans leurs veines. Ça les rend plus humains. Entre leurs bras il n'y a plus ni caporal ni soldat. Ils sont juste deux hommes un peu cons, un peu cassés par la vie, qui s'aiment d'un amour de silence. Juste Natsu et Grey.

Grey s'abandonne aux flammes de Natsu. Il n'a pas peur une seule seconde, parce qu'il y a cette promesse entre eux. Cet interdit de douleur lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Plaisir et alanguissement sont les maîtres mots. Le monde extérieur n'existe plus. Ni les ectoplasmes qui liment leurs griffes sur leurs espoirs, ni les armes qui leur tâchent les mains, ni leur baignoire de sang. Ni les interdits. Il n'y a qu'eux deux. Eux deux et passion.

Natsu caresse les mèches onyx de son compagnon. Ce dernier est étendu de tout son long sur le corps dénudé. La tête de Grey repose dans le cou de son comparse qui lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Un jour, on s'enfuira loin d'ici, Grey. Je t'emmènerais dans une ville où il n'y aura pas d'interdits. On mangera à s'en éclater la panse, on rira comme des abrutis, on se chamaillera souvent et puis on n'en aura rien à foutre des autres. Je t'emmènerais dans des fêtes de village et je t'apprendrais à danser et à chanter des idioties. On verrait pas le temps passer.

Et du bout des lèvres, il lui murmure :

- Je t'embrasserais tout le temps et tu rougiras autant. Et puis je te ferais l'amour, souvent, assez pour que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi.

Grey sent ses joues le brûler et son cœur partir à la dérive. Il attrape un peu de ces promesses et les enferme à double-tour dans sa forteresse de glace, pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas tout de suite, et lui avec.

Il se redresse et contemple Natsu. Avec son sourire d'imbécile heureux. Et ses cheveux en bataille éparpillés sur le matelas miteux. Et les flammes malicieuses qui brillent dans ses yeux.

Grey se demande toujours comment il fait pour paraître si paisible. Natsu a cette capacité à rêver encore qui l'impressionne. Lui se donne l'impression de glisser lentement sur une pente de désillusion. Natsu a l'air heureux à cet instant. Et Grey voudrait l'être aussi pleinement.

Mais il y a toujours cette question qui le taraude : est-ce qu'il a vraiment le droit ? Lui, Caporal Meurtrier, a-t-il le droit à ce souffle de bonheur ? Ses ectoplasmes lui chuchotent toujours qu'il ne sera jamais libre et jamais heureux. Grey ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Les remords sont autant de lames qui lui labourent le corps. Mais il se sait fou d'avance sans Natsu et ces instant hors du temps. Natsu qui ne semble jamais se poser la question.

- Dis, Natsu, murmure Grey en caressant du doigt le torse nu, est-ce qu'on y a vraiment droit ?

Le soldat se redresse sur ses coudes et pose sa main en coupe sur la mâchoire de son amant. Il pose son front contre le sien.

- Grey, je t'interdis de ne pas croire chacune des promesses que je te fais. Et je t'interdis de les refuser. Je t'interdis de laisser tes fantômes te dévorer. Je t'interdis de ne pas espérer. Je t'interdis de rester figer dans le passé. Je t'interdis de ne pas penser à ton avenir. Avec moi, bien sûr.

Ils échangent un sourire amusé et se fixent un long moment. Ils le savent tout les deux. Cet aparté touche à sa fin. Grey pose doucement ses lèvres sur leurs homologues.

Une fois.

- Je t'interdis de manquer notre prochain rendez-vous.

Deux fois.

- Je t'interdis de me laisser.

Trois fois.

- Je t'interdis de mourir.

Quatre fois.

- Je t'interdis de manquer à tes promesses.

Et ils en ont tout les deux conscience. Peu importe le temps qui passera, peu importe les fantômes qui les étoufferont, peu importe le sang qui maculera leurs mains, peu importe les gens qui les domineront, ces interdits seront les seuls qui les suivront jusqu'au bout de leur vie de damnés.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors ? Verdict ?

Demain, je repars sur du yuri ! :3

Mataashita !


	5. Café: MiraErza

Je m'excuuuuuse pour le retard ! Je suis parti quelque jour pour voir une amie, et en rentrant je n'étais pas trop inspirée par ce thème... du coup un peu de flemmardise à ma charge. Et en plus je publie tard ! Je suis irrécupérable ! xp La suite viendra demain, le thème 6 étant près depuis longtemps (j''ai commencé par lui en fait... ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas logique ! x) ). Le thème 7 suivra (normalement) et pour le jour bonus, comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée, il sera peut-être à la traine.

Néanmoins, voilà le thème 5 avec du MiraErza ! Un rating K plus, et juste un peu de douceur et de romance pour le genre ;)

Je me suis dis que se serait mieux de répondre aux reviews anonymes ici, plutôt que sur mon profil:

**Lookatmy:** je crois que l'ai déjà dis précédemment mais merci pour ta review enthousiaste !

**GruviaCrazy:** c'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange cette idée que Fried déteste Luxus au début, mais les mages de Fairy Tail sont un peu tous barrés et je trouvais ça amusant. Je t'avoue que pour ce qui est de Jubia, chacun peut choisir l'identité de son fiancé. Le thème trop légèrement abordé ? Peut-être bien, même si c'est quand même grâce à ce parfum que le quotidien de Jubia se retrouve totalement bouleversé. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

* * *

5- Café

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier à Magnolia. Sur la place ronde et pavée, un étrange camionnette attire le regard. Une devanture éventre de moitié le véhicule tout de bleu vêtu. Ça fait comme une tâche étrange et folle sur la chaussée grise. Le battant ouvert laisse entrevoir une cuisine bigarrée et un grand colosse affairé. Devant, une jeune femme svelte installe des chaises et des tables de fer colorés à grand renfort de crissements et claquements.

Ce joyeux tintamarre attire le regard curieux des habitants. Des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets, des chuchotements excités, et la machine à rumeur se met en route. Erza est comme tout ces gens. Tapi derrière sa fenêtre elle observe le manège de la femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Elle dépose sur les tables ce qui ressemble à des cartes plastifiés.

Une autre femme sort par l'arrière de la camionnette un écriteau et une pancarte sous le bras. La craie blanche indique toute sorte de mets que l'observatrice parvient à déchiffrer de sa fenêtre :

_Mousse au chocolat_

_Choux à la crème_

_Sablés au coquelicot_

_Tartelettes au citron meringué_

_Pain d'épices_

_Dessert du jour : Macarons au café_

La fille se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour accrocher la pancarte à deux crochets sur la devanture relevée.

_Le café ambulant _

C'est un carré peinturluré de rose qui affiche ce nom aux lettres blanches. Les deux filles s'écartent un peu pour observer leur travail et vérifier les détails. Elles se ressemblent avec leurs cheveux blancs et leurs yeux rieurs.

C'est un café bien étrange qui vient de se garer sous la fenêtre d'Erza.

(=^.^=)

Les jupes vermeilles virevoltent en de gracieux mouvements. Les rubans roses suivent la danse de leur éclat satiné. La serveuse passe habilement entre les tables pleines, plateau en main et sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'appelle Mirajane. Erza l'a apprit du vieil épicier de la place de Fairy Tail. C'est un petit vieux à moustache un peu pervers mais pas méchant. D'ailleurs, il est assis à l'une des tables, abrité, sous un parasol vert bouteille, du soleil de 17h. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ce petit café ambulant. Comme Mirajane est jolie et souriante, comme sa sœur Lisanna est mignonne et vivante, comme leur frère Elfman est grand et serviable. Et puis, leurs délicieux cafés et chocolats qui remplissent la rue d'odeurs alléchantes. Ainsi que des pâtisseries goûteuses qui ravissent toutes les papilles.

Erza reste derrière la paroi rassurante de sa fenêtre. Elle observe de son air curieux les allers et venues des robes volages de Mirajane, les rires qui éclatent soudainement, le brouhaha des conversations et le tintement des tasses et des assiettes. Elfman s'occupe des cafés, Lisanna des pâtisseries et Mirajane des sourires.

C'est un peu devenu son petit rituel à Erza. Aux alentours de 16h, elle vient rôder autour de sa fenêtre qui donne sur la place. Les premiers clients de l'après-midi prennent leurs aises sur la terrasse improvisée et se questionnent sur le dessert du jour. Mirajane les accueille de son aura bienveillante et joyeuse, son plateau à la main, ses jupons aériens déjà tournoyants. Et petit à petit, le terrassement se remplit, le bruit enfle, et Mirajane garde son sourire de femme comblée.

Erza contemple chaque jour ce manège du haut de sa fenêtre, sans jamais y prendre part. Elle est témoin de la vague joyeuse qui touche tous les villageois grâce à ce camion chatoyant qui s'est posé là un matin.

Mais Erza n'ose pas prendre part à ce tumulte amusé qui laisse couler ses joies sur le trottoir. Elle reste dans sa grande maison pleine de poussière et d'armures vieillis, pleine de souvenirs et d'hésitations tenaces. Erza examine d'un œil bienveillant le chahut qui sévit sous sa fenêtre. Et elle a du mal à lâcher du regard les boucles argentés de la serveuse.

Mais Erza n'est pas la seule à jouer la curieuse. Mirajane a vite remarqué le regard insistant et quotidien qui s'échappe de la demeure. C'est une grande et belle maison qui ressemble presque à un manoir. Le jardin est verdoyant, bien qu'un peu sauvage. Et cette femme étrange à la fenêtre à su éveillé sa curiosité. La serveuse s'imagine en plaisantant une jolie princesse prisonnière dans sa tour de mystère.

Et comme la curiosité est sa plus belle qualité, Mirajane a posé la question. À Makarof, le petit vieillard encore très vif. Il plaisante souvent avec elle et vient tous les jours prendre un café au lait. De temps en temps, il s'autorise une petite gourmandise chocolaté. Mirajane l'aime bien. Souvent, il lui parle des habitants du village, comme on parle de ses propres enfants. L'amour un peu ému qu'elle perçoit dans sa voix la touche toujours.

Alors, elle lui a demandé. Qui est cette fille si curieuse et pourtant si distante ? C'est Erza Scarlet. Un petit bout de femme discrète et pourtant très présente dans le village. Le grand manoir était la propriété de ses parents, morts dans un accident quand elle était enfant. Makarof affirme l'avoir presque élevée. Elle n'est pas très bavarde, ni très démonstrative. Mais elle est généreuse et prête main forte un peu partout, à tout le monde et n'importe quand. C'est un peu la grande sœur de tout un chacun, bien que la jeune femme n'ait probablement pas conscience de la chose.

Et Makarof parle, parle, parle. Il lui raconte des anecdotes sur sa petite Erza, de ses victoires écrasantes contre les deux excités du village aux aléas de sa vie. Son presque-grand frère, Simon, mort d'une maladie rare, son amour d'enfance, Jellal, évaporé un beau matin. Et puis sa famille de la place Fairy Tail, tout aussi bariolé que son café. Natsu qui veut toujours la défier, Grey qui voudrait la faire sortir plus souvent, Lucy qui lui apporte ses pâtisseries préférées pour discuter, et tant d'autres encore.

Tous les jours, Mirajane vient s'asseoir à la table du petit vieux et écoute un moment de vie sur cette femme qu'elle apprend doucement à connaître. C'est un peu étrange cette manière de se découvrir sans jamais se rencontrer. Mais Mirajane admire un peu plus chaque jour la spectatrice de la lucarne et Erza trouve chaque jour la serveuse un peu plus charmante.

(=^.^=)

C'est la sonnerie de sa porte qui réveille Erza ce jour-là. Elle fronce les sourcils. La rousse n'attend personne. Lucy ne passe pas avant 10h. Une robe de chambre et une série d'escaliers plus tard, Erza ouvre précautionneusement la porte. Il n'y a personne sur le palier.

La jeune femme s'avance un peu pour scruter la place qui s'éveille doucement. Quelques commerçants ouvrent leurs portes. Son pied butte soudainement contre un étrange objet. Erza se baisse pour ramasser une boîte en carton jaune. Un ruban rouge sanguin fait un gros nœud rouge sur le dessus.

« On m'a dit que vous les aimiez. »

C'est la seule explication donnée d'une encre orangé sur une carte vert pomme pendu au cordon. Erza défait le nœud, à moitié perplexe, à moitié curieuse. Le couvercle révèle une part de fraisier aux allures alléchantes.

Mirajane observe avec amusement la surprise qui s'affiche sur le visage lorsqu'en tournant la carte, Erza aperçoit le logo du café ambulant.

(=^.^=)

Mirajane passe un coup d'éponge sur les tables encore vides. Il est un peu tôt pour un café, et un peu tard pour un petit-déjeuner, c'est donc généralement une période creuse pour leur boutique. Lisanna est parti refaire le plein d'ingrédients pour ses gâteaux, tandis qu'Elfman s'est autorisé une petite sieste dans une des couchettes de Satan Soul, nom affectueux donné à leur camionnette pour tous les petits tracas qu'elle sait si bien leur faire.

- Excusez-moi, l'apostrophe une voix que la serveuse ne connaît pas.

Elle se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux noisettes. Erza n'est pas la jeune femme timide ou peu sûre d'elle comme on pourrait le penser. Sa posture est trop droite et trop confiante pour ça. Mirajane la trouve même un peu impressionnante avec cette aura calme qu'elle dégage.

- Oui ? répond-t-elle après un instant d'étonnement.

Je voudrais savoir si, par hasard, il ne vous resterait pas une part du dessert d'hier, le fraisier.

La demande est faite sur un ton posée bien qu'un peu gênée, comme si la rousse venait d'être prise la main dans le sac pour une quelconque bêtise. Et d'un côté, ses contemplations ont belle et bien étaient découvertes. Mirajane lui offre un sourire flamboyant.

- Je crois qu'il doit nous en rester. Je vous en pris asseyez vous, l'invite-t-elle d'un geste gracieux alors qu'elle part vers la camionnette.

Erza s'exécute en observant le café ambulant d'un œil curieux. Ça n'a rien à voir de l'observer de sa fenêtre et de s'y attabler vraiment. La jeune femme remarque avec émerveillement que le battant qui révèle la cuisine est entièrement recouvert de traces de mains. Des mains de peintures multicolores se croisent, se chevauchent, zigzaguent sur toute la surface du métal. Des mains d'enfants, des mains d'adultes, des mains à moitié effacés, des mains d'amoureux s'entrelaçant.

- C'est une idée à moi, explique Mirajane qui a vu l'attention que sa cliente porte aux peintures.

Elle dépose une part de fraisier devant l'autre femme et tire une chaise pour prendre place à sa table.

- À chaque fois que nous quittons un village, on demande à quelques clients volontaires de nous laisser une petite marque de leur passage.

La serveuse tend le doigt vers une grande main jaune. Dans la paume de la main, une autre plus petite peinte en verte.

- Celle-là, c'est un papa et sa petite fille de six ans qui l'ont fait. Ils s'appelaient Alzack et Asuka. La petite adorait les cow-boys et les pistolets. Passion dû à ses parents historiens, particulièrement friand de l'Amérique des cow-boys et des indiens.

Mirajane désigne maintenant trois mains côte à côte surplombés par une autre rouge.

- Celles-là appartiennent à un étrange trio d'étudiants. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de leur nom, en fait, il vouait une véritable admiration à leur professeur de littérature. Un personnage très particulier qui portait le nom d'Ichiya. Ils venaient souvent faire leur café littéraire privé autour d'une table.

Les mains montrées sont, cette fois-ci, entourées de pattes de chats.

- Ces deux mains appartiennent à deux jeunes hommes qui venaient toujours accompagnés de leurs chats. Je me souviens très bien du chat Frosch, puisqu'il portait une grenouillère rose tacheté des plus drôles.

- Et les deux petites mains là-bas, rose et bleue ?

- Ce sont des peintures de deux petites filles gourmandes, Wendy et Shelia, si je ne me trompe pas. Elles étaient très proches et tout à fait adorables.

- Vous avez un très beau café, la complimente Erza en attrapant un morceau de gâteau les yeux levés vers la plaque peinturlurée.

- Tutoie-moi, demande Mirajane, puis désignant le fraisier presque terminé : tu sais que c'est la seule pâtisserie que je fais ? Lisanna s'occupe du reste. C'est le seul gâteau que je parviens à faire.

L'espèce d'adoration qui passe un instant sur le visage d'Erza fait éclater de rire la serveuse. La rousse n'a jamais mangé un fraisier aussi bon. Ni partager un moment aussi doux.

(=^.^=)

Ce matin-là, c'est une odeur de café qui réveille Erza. Elle reste un long moment assise sur le lit pour s'habituer à cette idée. Ses yeux se portent sur la place vide à côté d'elle dans le lit. Les draps sont tout froissés et l'oreiller à changé de place. Et puis il y a une vague senteur de sucre et de cappuccino dans la literie. Quelqu'un d'autre marche dans sa maison. Erza n'est pas seule. Et lentement, cette pensée fait son bout de chemin dans son esprit.

La propriétaire se lève tranquillement, enfile chausson et robe de chambre puis descend les marches, un peu curieuse, un peu excité, un peu émue. La porte de la cuisine grince légèrement quand la jeune femme la pousse du bout des doigts. Mirajane est debout dans la cuisine, dans une chemise blanche qui ne lui appartient pas. Elle fouille dans les placard à la recherche du pot de miel, seul absent de la table du petit-déjeuner. Erza observe un moment les couverts multipliés par deux et les petites attentions de Mira comme les croissants et chocolatines, et le café fumant surmonté d'une mousse crémeuse.

- Bonjour ! la salue la Strauss.

Elle s'avance vers Erza d'un pas dansant et plaque un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai piquée une chemise dans ta penderie. Elle est immense, j'adore ! explique Mirajane en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

- Bonjour, murmure Erza en la contemplant.

- Viens t'asseoir, lui ordonne son amante en tirant une chaise.

Erza s'exécute et l'autre femme continue de bavarder.

- Impossible de faire marcher ta cafetière, je n'ai rien compris à cette machine ! Déjà que j'ai du mal avec la notre ! Du coup, c'est Elfman qui nous a fait ce café, avoue-t-elle sur un ton badin.

La blanche attrape un morceau de pain et un couteau pour se le tartiner de beurre. Et se faisant, elle continue de réveiller doucement Erza dans ses babillages matinaux. La rousse porte la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Le liquide chaud lui laisse son goût fort sur la langue. Mirajane rit un peu lorsqu'elle repose sa tasse pour dévoiler une moustache de mousse. De l'index, la serveuse la débarbouille. Et Erza souhaite à cet instant que cette odeur de café la réveille tous les matins qui suivront.

* * *

Voilou !

Je me suis pas trop trop pris la tête sur ce thème là, j'avoue ! C'est pas celui pour lequel j'étais le plus inspirée x)

Je reviens demain sans faute, un peu moins tard cette fois !

Mataashita !


	6. Envie: StingRogue

**Couple**: StingRogue

**Rating:** T, pour présence de papouillages entre garçons, mais sans plus

**Genre**: Romance et peut-être un chouïa Hurt/Comfort ? Et encore un UA !

En espérant que ce texte vous plaise ;)

* * *

6- Envie

- Sting ! apostropha vivement la voix cassante de son colocataire.

Le blond ne détacha pas pour autant ses yeux de la télévision. Il fit un geste brusque avec sa manette et la voiture qu'il pilotait à l'écran tourna avec un crissement de pneu dans une ruelle virtuelle.

- Eh ben alors ? T'es à la ramasse Lector ! se moqua le grand balafré.

L'enfant à ses côtés poussa un grognement rageur. Il se mit à pianoter plus vivement sur sa console et la rapprocha de son visage, comme-ci ce geste pouvait lui permettre d'aller plus vite.

- Sting, si tu veux manger quelque chose ce soir, je te conseille de sortir tes fesses de devant cet écran.

Un œil bleu quémanda rapidement un délai mais le visage de marbre le dissuada de toute tentative. Sting poussa un soupir déçu. Le jeu se mit en pause à l'écran.

- Hé ! s'écria vivement Lector.

- Il va falloir rentrer, bonhomme, expliqua le blond.

Le jeune garçon adopta une mine renfrognée.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, bougonna-t-il. Je veux rester avec toi, Sting-kun.

Un tressaillement agita imperceptiblement la main de l'adulte. Ce geste, pourtant infime, n'échappa pas à Rogue.

- On en a déjà parlé, Lector.

- Mais on avait pas finit la partie ! essaya-t-il, laissant tomber le précédent sujet, plutôt délicat. Je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu pensais que j'allais gagner !

- Te fais pas d'idées, je suis imbattable ! ricana son aîné. Seulement le grand dragon de la cuisine veut m'affamer, et ça, c'est une terrible menace !

- Rogue-san, pleurnicha l'enfant.

Il tourna vers le brun un minois aux grands yeux larmoyants. Ses mèches châtains, qui tiraient presque sur le rouge, s'échappaient de son bonnet aux oreilles de chat, accessoire qu'il quittait rarement. C'était un cadeau de Sting.

Malgré la bouille déconfite, le méchant dragon des casseroles ne craqua pas. Gardant son visage impassible, il marcha jusqu'à son lit sous le double regard implorant des joueurs. Il s'assit sur le matelas où une forme allongée s'était assoupie.

- Frosh, murmura-t-il doucement. Il faut te réveiller.

De petits yeux fatigués s'ouvrir. La silhouette se redressa en les frottant. Un enfant habillé d'une grenouillère rose s'accrocha au cou de Rogue. Ce dernier caressa les mèches aussi sombres que les siennes et tourna de nouveau son regard vers ses deux acolytes.

- Frosh est fatigué, il est dix heures passées, Sting. Il vont reprendre l'école. Il faut qu'ils rentrent.

Sting tiqua mais ne rétorqua pas et se leva pour éteindre la télé. Son colocataire quitta la chambre, la petite grenouille rose dans ses bras. Lector afficha une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras. Mais quand Sting sortit de la pièce à son tour, sans s'arrêter sur sa bouderie, il se leva à contrecœur et suivit les adultes.

Dans la cuisine, la cocotte-minute chuintait, de l'eau bouillonnait et la hotte vrombissaient en avalant la vapeur. Rogue déposa son paquet sur le canapé pour lui enfiler ses chaussures et son blouson. Avec un bâillement l'enfant se laissa faire. Son aîné, agenouillé devant lui, lui expliqua doucement la suite :

- Frosh, écoute moi bien, c'est Sting qui va te ramener à la maison ce soir, d'accord ? On se revoit demain, je viendrais te chercher, c'est promis.

- Frosh est d'accord.

Rogue lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Le petit se laissa glisser du fauteuil en acceptant la main tendue de Sting.

- Sting-kun, tu es vraiment un goinfre. Tu devrais apprendre à cuisiner, tu te fais complètement dominer par Rogue.

- Complètement dominer, hein ?

Un sourire goguenard s'étira sur les lèvres du blond. Mais Rogue ignora la provocation discrète.

- Bah ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit ! lança Sting en ouvrant la porte. Si tu veux garder un homme, tiens le par le ventre et les c...

Le reste de la phrase s'étrangla dans la gorge du jeune homme. Rogue avait sorti son regard d'assassin.

- Par le ventre et ? questionna innocemment Frosh, encore tout ensommeillé.

Regard ultime de la mort qui tue dans d'affreuses souffrances. Sting déglutit et fit marcher ses méninges.

- Et les... les côtes. Il faut savoir faire rire un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il est mal aux côtes.

- C'est bizarre comme expression, commenta Lector.

- Que veux-tu ! relativisa le balafré avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Et puis Rogue-san n'est pas drôle. Tu devrais apprendre à cuisiner tout seul.

- Frosh est d'accord.

La porte se referma sur le trio alors que Rogue lançait toujours ses yeux de foudre sur son crétin d'ami. Il poussa un discret soupir et passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux. Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre. Deux lits simples y cohabitaient accompagnés du bazar monstre de Sting. Rogue enjamba un paquet de chips et balança du bout du pied un caleçon sale sur le lit de son camarade. Camarade qui allait devoir se mettre sérieusement au ménage.

Le désordre avait épargné un petit périmètre autour de son lit. Il attrapa le livre d'image encore ouvert qui reposait sur sa couette. Frosh s'était endormi sur l'image d'une adorable grenouille verte sautant dans un étang. Rogue secoua la tête avec un sourire attendrit. Son petit frère était adorable. Il avait une passion inexplicable pour les grenouilles -et aussi un peu pour les chats, disait-il tout le temps.

Le livre rejoignit un tas d'autres livres d'images sur une étagère, entouré par des porte-clefs, des toupies et autres petits jouets. Le brun fit distraitement rouler une voiture alors qu'il contemplait un dessin abstrait de sa grenouille de petit frère, épinglé au mur. Il avait énormément d'affection pour lui. Bien que Frosh ne fut pas vraiment son frère.

Le père de Rogue était mort d'un cancer, dépisté tard, fatal. Les quelques longues semaines d'attente avant la fin avait plongé sa mère dans une dépression nerveuse dont elle avait un mal fou à se remettre. L'alcool était son plus proche confident et son fils sont plus vif fardeau. Rogue avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de s'occuper de lui par ses propres moyens.

Et puis, il y avait eu Sting. Ce gamin casse-cou, arrogant et chapardeur. Il tentait de faire malhabilement les poches des passants et se faisait souvent raouster. Pourtant, il gardait toujours un petit air hautain et goguenard, comme pour signifier au monde entier qu'il s'en foutait complètement d'être seul et triste.

Sting avait des larmes de silence qu'une couche d'énergie sauvage et de désespoir planquaient férocement. Mais Rogue avait des yeux perçant, des yeux exagérément ouverts sur toute cette misère qui l'entourait. Des yeux maudis, disait-on, qui perçaient les ténèbres de leur clarté rouge. Cette rougeur qui faisait naître les murmures superstitieux.

Sting n'avait, au début, été qu'un de ces nombreux gamins qui lui ressemblait. Une famille transparente ou inexistante et une vie dans les rues. Sauf que Sting avait la rage d'exister encastrée dans le cœur. Il ne voulait pas faire parti de ces petits êtres oubliés qui s'effaçaient dans le froid d'un hiver rude. Sting voulait vivre. Et prouver au monde entier ce dont il était capable. Sting avait une rage de vivre inébranlable qui s'accompagnait d'un sourire alors différent : rayonnant, flamboyant, quasi-solaire.

Et Rogue s'était retrouvé fasciné par cette lumière inédite qui parvenait à éclairer ses ombres et son morceau d'avenir enterré. Sting était devenu plus que son frère. Il était devenu son camarade de jeux, de peur, d'expériences, de changements. La voix et le sourire toujours à ses côtés, surtout quand le monde éclatait en cendres. Il était apparut comme son pilier, son lien avec le monde des rêves, puisque la réalité leur rappelait bien trop souvent combien ils étaient ses prisonniers. Sting voulait briser ses chaînes et s'enfuir au vent. Sting, c'était sa bouffée d'air et de confiance.

Les deux garçons étaient devenu, cahin-caha, des compagnons d'existence. Ils avaient un lien indestructible, tellement plus qu'une enfance partagée. Ils n'était pas seulement amis, frères, alliés ou coéquipiers. La force qui les liait n'avait pas de nom, pas de mesure et pas d'égale. C'était inconcevable pour les autres. C'était à eux, c'était en eux. Un lien étrange entre ombre de vie et lumière d'avenir.

Ils étaient tellement proches que certains les surnommaient les jumeaux, bien qu'ils soient totalement opposés, autant par leur physique que leur manière de penser. Comme les faces d'une même pièce. Et ils s'en étaient sorti. À grands coups rageurs ou en longues heures d'études, les deux compères s'étaient défait de leur manteau des rues par leurs propres moyens. Et ils en étaient fiers.

Et puis, il y avait eu Frosh. Ce petit être aux yeux immenses qui lui mangeaient le visage. Des yeux qui brillaient encore d'innocence. Un petit bout de chou qui était venu au monde dans les jupes de la tante de Rogue, avalée mystérieusement par les ombres de la rue, un beau matin.

Un enfant suspendu au cou d'une nourrice potelée qui chantait des airs exotiques et faisait de la cuisine épicée. Une nourrice au rire gras et aux bras forts, une femme forte et libre aux terribles colères. Avec son accent rocailleux et ses longs cheveux noirs et frisés. Une mère de substitution pour Rogue et Frosh, puisque les leurs s'étaient perdues dans l'écume des jours. Cette femme d'une générosité sans borne avait rajouté Frosh à sa tribu, pour son amie disparue.

Rogue aurait aimé garder son cousin près de lui, mais son train de vie d'étudiant ne convenait pas à un enfant de cet âge. Sting était dans la même situation. Il ne comptait plus ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs. Sa mère passait d'un bras à l'autre, toujours plus heureuse la fois suivante, toujours plus brisée par la rupture suivante.

Lector était l'un de ces enfants parmi tant d'autres. Mais c'était le seul qui restait avec sa génitrice. Les autres étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents, sous d'autres toits, dans d'autres lieux. Sting était parfaitement conscient que sa maman était incapable de s'occuper correctement de son fils. Néanmoins, elle refusait qu'il le lui enlève en de grandes crises de cris et de larmes. Alors, Sting la remplaçait quand elle partait dans d'autres aventures, quand elle oubliait qu'elle était aussi mère, quand toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son grand amour du moment. Et Dieu que c'était difficile pour le blond de savoir Lector parfois seul pendant de longues journées !

Rogue fit pensivement tourner une petite toupie. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud vint se perdre dans son cou. Il s'appuya un peu sur le torse derrière lui et ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? demanda Sting dans un souffle tout contre son oreille percée de trois anneaux au cartilage.

Il avait immédiatement senti l'humeur mélancolique de son confrère. Le brun posa ses mains sur celles plus mâtes autour de sa taille. Il exerça une légère pression avant de se détacher de l'étreinte.

- Rien. Ça va. J'ai oublié le repas, indiqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Dans la cuisine, la cocotte-minute protestait vivement. Rogue baissa le feu et remua de l'autre main une casserole d'eau en ébullition. Il attrapa un sachet de soupe et l'y versa, donnant un teint vert au liquide.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? grimaça son colocataire en jetant un œil au paquet.

- Soupe. Poireaux, crevettes.

- Comment tu peux manger ça ?

Rogue haussa les épaules et continua de touiller son mélange.

- Et il y a quelque chose de comestible pour moi ?

- Je fais cuire des patates douces.

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- C'est un cadeau de Yukino, notre voisine de palier.

- C'est pas ce que j'appelle un cadeau !

- Tu as de la viande au frigo. Sors-la que je te la fasse cuire.

- Ah ! Ça, c'est quelque chose de mangeable ! s'exclama Sting en rapportant le morceau de steak.

De nouveau, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Rogue et sa bouche se posa dans son cou.

- Mais je crois que je mangerais bien autre chose, murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers légers sur la peau.

Le brun sentit un frisson lui courir le dos mais son corps se tendit dans un même temps. Sting fronça les sourcils devant la crispation et le peu de réaction de son ami qui continuait de s'occuper de sa tambouille.

- Rogue ?

- Lâche-moi, Sting. Je prépare le repas.

Le jeune homme avait utilisé un ton trop froid, trop sec. Quelque chose ne va pas, constata Sting. Son colocataire jeta la viande dans une poêle huilée qu'il venait de chauffer. La tranche fut accueillit avec un grésillement appréciateur. Rogue pianota d'une main sur le comptoir tandis qu'il continuait de remuer sa soupe.

Il y avait ça, aussi. Les contacts physiques avaient toujours fait parti de leurs rapports. Toucher une épaule, attraper une main, la passer dans les cheveux, autant de gestes qu'ils avaient toujours échangés, comme pour s'assurer de la présence de l'autre, vérifier que la rue ne l'avait pas avalé, lui aussi.

Seulement, les années passants, des gestes moins innocents étaient venus se mêler à leur quotidien. Des baisers, des caresses, des étreintes. Rogue mettait ça sur le compte d'une faiblesse, de l'adolescence, de la curiosité. Certains de ces gestes étaient devenu une quasi-routine sur laquelle il avait jusque là préféré ne pas se poser de questions. C'était leurs petits secrets, un morceau très personnel de leur complicité.

Mais à 22 ans, Rogue ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était. Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, parce que le brun avait appris à penser futur, et parce qu'il se demandait si ça pouvait leur être fatal. Car, si aucune personne extérieure ne pouvait entamer le lien qui les unissait, eux-mêmes étaient assez cons pour le mettre à mal. Du moins, Rogue voyait-il les choses ainsi.

Une main se posa sur sa hanche et tourna son corps vers celui de Sting. Il avait des yeux lourds, autant de désir que de défi. Faire craquer les réticences de son colocataire était une chose qui l'amusait, il devait bien l'avouer. Et puis, le blond n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui dise non.

Avec une lenteur voulu, il fit reculer son acolyte jusqu'au mur à côté du plan de travail. Leurs corps musclés se collèrent et Sting effleura les lèvres de sa proie du bout des siennes. Un accroc dans la respiration du brun lui apprit que le traitement ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ses bras se posèrent de part et d'autre du corps acculé et un sourire enjôleur pris place sur ses lèvres.

Il se pencha lentement sur la peau tendre du cou pour la martyriser. Sa langue et ses dents firent des ravages, alors que le cœur de Rogue tambourinait de plus belle. L'idée de se laisser couler entre les bras et les caresses habiles de Sting était plaisante. Arrêter de se torturer les méninges, oublier ses doutes. Pourtant :

- Sting, arrête, ordonna-t-il doucement en posant ses mains sur le torse de son comparse.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Cette question agacée sonnait davantage comme une demande malhabile.

- Ça va, je n'ai seulement pas envie de ça.

- Petit menteur ! Je te fais bien trop d'effet, se moqua Sting en se penchant de nouveau vers le brun.

- Sting ! l'arrêta l'autre en se dérobant aux lèvres tendues.

Le dragueur eut une moue boudeuse.

- Je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais rejeté aussi méchamment. Surtout toi !

Rogue fixa calmement son camarade, les bras croisés.

- J'ai le repas à terminer, Sting.

- D'abord, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, ensuite je te fais gémir d'extase pour que tu te sentes mieux, après on mange comme des goinfres. C'est ok ?

Si ses habituelles plaisanteries graveleuses lui faisaient lever les yeux aux ciel, cette fois-ci, Sting eut le loisir d'y lire une émotion étrange.

- Ne fais pas l'abrutit et laisse moi passer, commanda Rogue en le poussant fermement.

Le blond s'écarta avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Pour que tu t'entêtes comme ça, ce qui te turlupines doit être grave.

- Il n'y a rien qui me turlupine.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis Cendrillon.

- Vu comme tu laisses traîner tes affaires, ça m'étonnerai pas que tu perdes des chaussures... et puis blond, la boucle d'oreille, en fait il ne te manque plus que la robe. J'ai bien peur de n'avoir que des patates douces à te proposer pour ton carrosse. Il faudra demander à ta marraine si il y a un temps de transformation différent.

- Rogue ! Tu as appris l'humour ! Enfin, le cynisme...

- Si tu deviens Cendrillon, pourquoi je ne serai pas clown ?

- Tu ferais peur aux enfants. Et Frosh dirait qu'il est d'accord.

- Je ne lui fais pas peur ! grommela le brun en s'acharnant sur sa soupe.

- Pour le prochain Carnaval, je te veux en clown.

- Seulement si tu t'habilles en Cendrillon.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu seras mon prince charmant, plutôt.

- Le prince charmant ne voudra pas d'une princesse pareille, l'embêta Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais les princesses peuvent exiger tout ce qu'elles veulent. Et moi, j'exige que tu lâches cette soupe pour me laisser te déshabiller entièrement.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, Sting, répondit le brun, montrant de nouveau les crocs. Et c'est sûrement pas avec tes « j'exige ou je veux » que tu auras quoique se soit de moi.

- C'est ça qui t'emmerde ?

Rogue lui adressa une œillade blasée. Son colocataire choisit de le prendre comme une confirmation.

- Si ce n'est que ma façon de demander qui te dérange, alors soit !

Les mains de Sting se glissèrent jusqu'à la cuisinière et éteignirent le feu sous les casseroles. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout au dragon/clown de la cuisine. Il tourna vers l'autre un regard énervé mais les yeux bleus de Sting reflétaient quelque chose de gênant. Il préféra regarder ailleurs et tenta d'attraper les allumettes. Mais la main du blond remonta sur son bras pour entrelacer leurs doigts tandis que son avant bras venait coller leurs bassins.

Son souffle chaud se répandit dans le cou dégagé de son colocataire. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, il zigzagua rapidement entre les chaises et les meubles. Deux pas plus tard, Rogue se retrouvait avachi sur le canapé, un Sting déterminé le surplombant.

Le brun évita de le regarder dans les yeux. Les orbes azurs n'étaient pas seulement pleines d'un désir charnel et volage, comme il s'y attendait. Il y avait une certaine inquiétude, un peu de déception aussi, et une pointe d'affect particulièrement troublante. Les gens disaient que ses yeux rubis étaient ensorcelants. Lui, trouvait ceux de Sting affolant de vérité pour celui qui savait les décrypter.

Il s'attendait à un caprice, à des tentatives de séduction, pas à ce léger soucis qui teintait la pupille. Le blond n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter passivement. Rogue était certain qu'il allait tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il n'y avait pas pire que Sting en terme de détermination.

- J'ai envie que tu te laisses aller, souffla-t-il dans son oreille de sa voix de velours.

Les accents rauques et lascifs de ce son lui arrachèrent un frisson. Le souffle descendit le long du cou, les lèvres frôlant la peau claire sans jamais vraiment la toucher. Il remonta de l'autre côté de la gorge tressaillante, traçant une corde soufflé de condamné.

- J'ai envie de t'entendre haleter.

La bouche s'amusa à torturer les anneaux métalliques sur l'oreille. Rogue était comme hypnotisé par cette voix, incapable de bouger, juste d'écouter. Son poing se crispa sur un coussin quand une langue taquine joua à son tour avec ses boucles d'oreille, effleurant l'épiderme sans jamais s'y arrêter.

- J'ai envie de te faire frémir.

Sa respiration se déplaça jusque sur la joue pâle et bientôt ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau dans les siens. Son regard céruléen capta immédiatement les orbes vermeilles de son colocataire. Les lèvres de Sting étaient toutes proches des siennes. Leurs souffles tremblants se heurtaient répandant leurs désirs contenus sur leurs visages.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, susurra Sting tout bas, faisant vibrer les lèvres de Rogue. Mais, je préférerais que tu m'embrasses, toi, en fait.

Les mains du blond passèrent sur le torse de Rogue, caresse rapide à travers le tissus. L'une d'elles vint flatter sa nuque du bout des doigts tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la chevelure sombre. Rogue sentait son cœur tambouriner follement, et maudissait Sting d'avoir tant d'effet sur lui. Le regard bleu prolongeait la demande soufflée.

Sting avait pour habitude de toujours parvenir à ses fins, peu importe ce que Rogue en pensait. Mais pas cette fois. Sting lui demandait la permission, plus que ça, il lui demandait de faire un geste vers lui. Fait remarquable par sa rareté. Le balafré faisait un gros effort pour lui. Parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qui le tracassait. Rogue sentit son ventre se tordre.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur les reins de son ami et lui permit de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Dans cette position, lui devait lever un peu la tête alors que Sting la baissait pour continuer de le fixer. Les doigts du blond traçaient toujours des arabesques apaisantes sur sa nuque.

Lentement, les lèvres de Rogue se posèrent sur leurs homologues. La caresse douce hérissa le brun. Sitôt ce doux contact rompu, leurs bouches se cherchèrent de nouveau. Elles s'emmêlèrent dans une douceur lascive. Timidement, leurs langues esquissèrent des étreintes. Leurs souffles erratiques se perdaient de courts instants pour mieux se faire happer la seconde suivante.

La main de Sting dans les mèches ébènes amenait un désordre passionné, qui détonnait pourtant avec la tendresse des baisers. Rogue se sentait de coton. L'affection qui transparaissait dans leur étreinte ne l'avait jamais autant remuée, sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais était aussi marquée.

- J'ai envie... que tu me... serres dans tes bras, haleta Sting au coin de ses lèvres.

Rogue passa ses bras autour de son bassin pour le serrer tout contre lui. Leurs torse se rencontrèrent de même que leurs bouches se retrouvaient. Les bras de Sting se détachèrent des cheveux pour descendre sur les épaules puis passer sur les bras qui l'enlaçaient. Ses doigts coururent sur la peau tendu par les muscles saillants.

- J'ai envie de te toucher, susurra-t-il en lui mordillant la lèvre.

Les mains empressées descendirent jusque sur le bas du tee-shirt noir pour relever le tissu. Rogue leva complaisamment les bras. Son compagnon posa immédiatement ses doigts sur le torse dénudé. Ils redessinèrent les abdominaux marqués et se posèrent sur le torse. Son nez vint s'enfouir dans son cou alors qu'il y déposait quelques baisers papillons du bout des lèvres. Un soupir de complaisance lui échappa.

Rogue dénuda à son tour le torse halé de son colocataire. Un frisson le secoua quand Sting fit s'effleurer leurs peaux. Ses mains le serrèrent contre lui, traçant des chemins sans départ et sans fin dans son dos. Rogue suçota la clavicule dévêtue. Sting dérangeait doucement ses cheveux noirs du bout du nez.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau glabre de ses côtes comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle leur échappe. Le brun devina que le même sentiment pulsait en eux. C'était étrange, un mélange de frayeur, de besoin et de tendresse. Le besoin de se serrer à s'étouffer comme pour se fondre dans l'autre. Leurs ombres et lumières respectives semblaient crier et s'appeler comme pour vérifier la présence de l'autre.

Ils avaient tout les deux ce besoin irrépressible d'être sûr que son partenaire le soutienne. D'être certain que leur lien était bel et bien là. Un besoin inexplicable d'un peu d'affection de la part de l'autre. Une tendresse presque insolite liait leurs membres en un étau de sûreté. C'était un instant de calme qui détonnait avec leur fouillis intérieur. Une main de Sting tenait en coupe la mâchoire de Rogue, et son pouce dessinait des ronds affectueux sur sa joue.

- Rogue, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui ne va pas, souffla-t-il.

Sting délogea son visage du cou dénudé mais son doigt continua de caresser l'autre joue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Le balafré frissonna sous le regard de Rogue. Ce dernier était tout sauf expressif dans la vie de tous les jours. Néanmoins, ses yeux de sang n'avaient jamais mentit à son plus proche ami.

Sting se sentit incroyablement vulnérable sous ce regard qui avouait tant. Il savait depuis longtemps lire la moindre émotion dans le visage de marbre. Et les yeux de Rogue lui montraient à quel point lui-même connaissait son ami sur le bout des doigts. Sting se sentait mis à nu. Il ne prenait réellement conscience de l'attachement bien plus que fraternel qui les liait qu'à l'instant. Le blond se sentait happé par ce regard si franc, et il se sentit un peu effrayé.

- Allons, ne fait pas cette tête Rogue ! ricana-t-il nerveusement. Ce n'est pas grave, ne dis rien si tu ne veux pas. A-allons manger...

Sting tenta de s'échapper des bras puissants, mais ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Le regard de Rogue pesait lourd sur le cœur affolé du blond. Il tenta un sourire de façade et un petit rire forcé :

- Eh bien ! Jusqu'ici tu repoussais toutes mes avances, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux !

Sting avait toujours caché ses hésitations, ses craintes, ses questions derrière son sourire de façade. Qu'il soit arrogant ou lumineux, le balafré tentait toujours de paraître sûr de lui, sans failles, brûlant de certitude. Il se servait de cette lumière qui lui était propre pour cacher ses trous au cœur, pour ne jamais paraître faible. Mais toute éblouissante que soit sa lumière, elle ne pouvait pas aveugler Rogue, pas lui.

Pareil à son complice, le brun se sentait étrangement fébrile, son cœur palpitant mis à nu. Mais il sentait que c'était un moment important, qui changerait quelque peu le lien qui les unissait. Et il était hors de question que Sting vienne gâcher cet instant suspendu par des doutes qu'il n'osait pas avouer.

Avec une douce fermeté, la main de Rogue attrapa le menton de Sting pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui. Leurs yeux étaient de nouveau sanglés entre eux. Avec une infini lenteur, pour lui laisser le temps de se reculer s'il ne voulait pas, Rogue approcha ses lèvres de la bouche hésitante.

Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, le brun adressa une question muette à son compagnon. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se sentant incapable d'accepter ou de refuser. Rogue posa alors un baiser très tendre et très doux sur ses lèvres. L'indécis sentit sa nuque se hérisser, son cœur partir en vadrouille et ses sens danser la java. Il devenait fou... ou extrêmement con. Rogue dirait qu'il l'était déjà.

Rogue qui s'écartait de sa bouche en l'interrogeant des yeux. Sting resta un instant figé à contempler son partenaire de toujours. Puis il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir un peu fatigué. Son front se posa en douceur sur le front en face de lui. Rogue attendit sa réponse.

- J'ai envie que tu murmures mon nom, chuchota le blond après un moment.

- Sting, répondit tout aussi bas le brun d'une voix rauque.

Le susnommé sentit un nouveau frisson lui courir la nuque.

- Encore, demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

- Sting, répéta doucement Rogue.

Les paupières s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler les pupilles bleus.

- Sting, reprit-il encore.

Rogue en avait envie. C'était flagrant. Le blond se demanda s'il était capable de tenir pareille promesse.

- Sting.

Il avait envie de continuer d'entendre son prénom rouler d'une manière aussi tendre sur sa langue. Il avait envie de sentir encore le cœur tambourinant qu'il percevait, là, maintenant, contre son buste. Il avait envie de cette considération et de cette tendresse que lui promettait les accents doux de cette voix.

- Sting.

Sting pinça les lèvres de son homologues des siennes. Un très léger sourire étira un coin de ces lèvres. Doux échange au creux d'un prénom encore murmuré.

- Sting.

C'était un accord tacite mais que chacun avait saisit. Leurs promesses étaient ainsi; silencieuse mais immuable.

Leur lien était indestructible. Ils n'était pas seulement amis, frères, alliés ou coéquipiers. Pas plus qu'amoureux. La force qui les liait n'était ni fraternité, ni amitié, ni amour. Elle n'avait pas de nom, pas de mesure et pas d'égale. C'était inconcevable pour les autres.

C'était à eux, c'était en eux.

* * *

Voilà !

Je trouve que c'est particulièrement complexe de décrire la relation qu'entretienne ces deux-là. C'est un peu indéfinissable.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce texte ?

Je reviens demain avec un yuri !

Mataashita !


	7. Secret: KaguraMilianna

Et voilà le thème 7, un petit peu plus en retard que ce que j'avais prévu ^^' C'est la faute à Rivaille ! S'il était pas si canon en anime, j'aurai posté plus vite ! ;)

En tout cas voilà, le thème Secret ! Le jour bonus porte sur le UA, comme je suis un peu à court d'idée pour mon couple yaoi, je ne suis pas sûre de le faire. Si jamais un jour j'ai de l'inspiration, je le mettrai. Mais ce texte clôturera pour le moment cette week.

**Couple**: Kagura/Milianna

**Rating**: K plus

**Genre**: peut-être un très léger soupçon d'Angst, vers la fin, et cette fois-ci c'est un UR ! Je commence et termine sur un UR du coup :)

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissés des reviews ou qui ont mis en favoris !

* * *

7- Secrets

En poussant la porte de sa chambre, Kagura sut que quelqu'un l'avait précédé. Les ombres du soir commençaient doucement à envahir la chambre comme le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Une brise chaude souffletait les toiles légères qui entouraient son lit baldaquin. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies aux teintes chaudes qui projetaient des ombres voûtées sur les murs orangés. Sur une commode d'ébène, un encensoir laissait échapper un filet odorant de fumée. Une certaine sérénité embrassait les lieux.

C'était une ambiance qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement l'épéiste. Les couleurs du crépuscule avaient toujours eu le don d'apaiser la terrible fureur qui pulsait en elle. Un mobilier en bois sombre se détachait avec netteté sur les tapisseries oranges. Un paravent aux boiseries délicates servit de porte-manteau pour la veste de la jeune femme.

Elle se stoppa ensuite devant un grand lit, rond, au centre de la pièce. Des lanternes en fer noir, encerclant la couche, dégageaient une lumière apaisante dans les voilures qui cascadaient tout autour. La soie nacrée se paraissait d'or et d'argent. Sur le matelas circulaire s'étalait une pléiade de coussins colorés, certains pourvut de broderies orientales, d'autres de motifs abstraits. Des couvertures bigarrées étaient étendus un peu partout. Kagura avait appris à aimer le confort et la chaleur de ce lit dans ses nuits agitées par les souvenirs sanglants.

Parmi les coussins moelleux se distinguait une silhouette endormie. Elle serrait contre son visage une couverture pourpre où un tigre allongé été parsemé de broderies dorées. C'était celle que préférait Kagura. Sa mère avait été couturière. Son commerce se faisait principalement grâce à de magnifiques teintures qu'elle brodait minutieusement. C'était un travail long et précis mais le résultat avait toujours émerveillé sa fille.

Cette couverture lui avait semblé familière alors qu'elle déambulait dans un bazar pour les besoins d'une mission. Les ornements riches sans être suffocants lui avaient rappelé les soieries d'Orien qui s'agitaient sous les doigts de sa mère.

Kagura s'assit doucement sur le lit et caressa les mèches claires de la dormeuse. Il n'y avait que Milianna pour oser pénétrer dans sa chambre sans y être invitée. Que Milianna pour lui préparer une ambiance douce et tamisée comme elle les chérissait. Que Milianna pour penser à cette délicate attention alors que la guerrière brune rentrerait fourbue et fatiguée d'un long entraînement. Que Milianna pour venir s'endormir dans ses draps.

Les doigts tendres réveillèrent la neko. Elle poussa un geignement endormi alors que ses orbes fendues s'ouvraient. Elles étudièrent un moment les alentours, reprenant conscience du monde réel. Ses yeux tombèrent dans les billes dorées de sa sempaï. Un sourire encore un peu assoupi étira ses lèvres.

- Kagura-chan, souffla-t-elle alors que sa queue ondulait de contentement.

La susnommé continua ses caresses, laissant son apprentie s'éveiller. Cette dernière ronronna sous l'attention et enfoui un peu plus son nez dans la couverture.

- Okaeri, lui souhaita-t-elle d'une voix assourdie par le tissu.

Kagura fut un instant surprise avant qu'un sourire tendre ne plisse le coin de ses lèvres. Milianna ramena ses jambes sous son ventre et, poussant ses bras le plus loin possible devant elle, étira son dos courbatu en une arabesque féline. Kagura cessa de la toucher et observa sa coéquipière se redresser en se frottant les yeux. Un bâillement lui échappa dévoilant ses crocs pointus. Elle offrit de petits yeux et un petit sourire à Kagura.

Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son air un peu perdu et son tee-shirt ample à l'effigie d'un maneki-neko rose, l'aînée la trouva adorable. Mais elle se garda bien de rien laisser paraître. Pour rien au monde elle n'avouerait cette affection pour le « kawaii ». Milianna l'avait plusieurs fois surprise en train de câliner passionnément un des petits chatons qu'elle hébergeait. Et les taquineries fusaient souvent. La neko appelait ça son côté « Tsundere ». Mais c'était un secret qu'elles seules connaissaient.

- Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ? interrogea Milianna alors que l'autre se levait.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle en se débarrassant de sa ceinture et du baudrier qui maintenait son épée.

Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, prendre un bon bain bouillonnant.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda la plus jeune ayant deviné ses intentions.

Kagura hocha la tête et sortit sur la terrasse. Des barrières de bambou entouraient les lieux pour créer une alcôve à l'abri des regards. Un grand bain d'eau fumante prenait la moitié de l'espace extérieur. La guilde Mermaid Heel avait été ingénieusement construite dans une ville dont la spécialité était les thermes. Des sources d'eau chaudes alimentait des bassins dans nombre de chambre.

Kagura se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements sur un transat qui bordait le bassin. Milianna s'empressa de faire de même, et attrapa deux serviettes sur une pile propre qui reposait là. Kagura se servit de son bandeau blanc pour relever ses cheveux en un chignon, puis entra dans l'eau. Elle s'assit sur une excroissance prévu à cet effet et apprécia la chaleur qui détendait ses muscles endoloris. Milianna la rejoignit nettement plus précautionneusement, appréciant moyennement l'eau. Elle prit place aux côtés de son amie, et pendant un instant, on entendit plus que le bruit des grillons.

- Merci d'avoir préparé ça, murmura finalement Kagura, les yeux fermés et la nuque appuyée sur le bord.

Milianna eut un sourire ravi.

- Je suis contente que ça t'ai plût, Kagura-chan ! Je voulais me cacher pour crier d'un coup « Okaeri ! » lorsque tu rentrerais, mais je me suis endormie, avoua d'un air penaud la femme à moitié chat.

Kagura eut un sourire amusé.

- Mon lit est très confortable, n'est-ce pas ?

Milianna hocha vivement la tête.

- Et puis, les draps ont ton odeur, ajouta-t-elle.

L'aînée se sentit très légèrement rougir. Son élève avait parfois des attentions et des remarques vraiment adorables.

- Dis, Kagura-chan...

- Hum ?

- La mage sentit que l'autre allait aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. La raison qui l'avait poussé à rester pour lui parler.

- Tu sais pour le tournoi des Grands Jeux de la Magie...

Milianna marqua une pause, hésitant sur les mots à utiliser.

- J'aimerai vraiment... enfin, je veux dire... je voudrais faire partie de l'équipe qui se présentera, confessa-t-elle finalement.

Kagura lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Je-e... Vraiment, je voudrais y aller ! Ce serait vraiment intéressant, et puis... et puis..., bégaya-t-elle, tentant de trouver des arguments en sa faveur.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça, remarqua son aînée. C'est au Maître.

- Je sais bien, mais... mais je voulais d'abord que tu me donnes ton accord. Ne dis pas non tout de suite, s'il te plait ! Je te promets de...

- Pourquoi pas ? coupa la brune sur un ton calme.

L'autre lui adressa une œillade plein d'espérance.

- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, tu serais vraiment d'accord ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. Tu pourrais te confronter à des mages puissants, obtenir davantage d'expérience, et voir un peu quel est ton niveau.

- Merci Kagura-chan ! s'écria la neko dans un élan de joie, enserrant sa sempaï dans une étreinte soudaine.

- Mais, il faut que le maître donne son accord, rappela Kagura.

Milianna leva vers elle un visage radieux et confirma d'un hochement de tête. Son aînée lui envoya un doux sourire. L'apprentie mage défit son étreinte et Kagura pencha la tête vers le ciel. Un croissant de lune leur offrait un sourire malicieux et une myriade d'étoile parsemait le manteau céleste.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire partie de l'équipe, Milianna ?

- Je voudrais rencontrer les autres guildes, et puis me battre contre eux, et faire en sorte que notre guilde gagne cette année. Je voudrais bien voir les exceeds des jumeaux dragon aussi, ses yeux devenant brillant à cette idée.

Kagura ne fit aucun commentaire, présentant que la raison la plus importante n'avait pas encore était énoncée.

- Et puis, il y aura Erza, murmura la neko.

Kagura jeta un œil vers son amie. Elle savait qui était Erza. Par sa réputation bien sûr, Titania n'était pas n'importe qui, mais aussi par les dires de Milianna. Parce qu'elle connaissait les démons qui tourmentaient la jeune femme. Les secrets enfouis dans les bas-fonds de son âme lui était tous connu. Kagura connaissait Milianna sur le bout des doigts.

Ses souvenirs vagues et flous d'une famille lointaine. Le terrible carnage qui avait déchiré son village. Le sang et les larmes qui avaient coulé. La peur et l'angoisse qui l'avaient longuement habité. Les espérances vaines et les tentatives de fuites désespérés. La Tour du Paradis et ses tourments. Et les amis qu'elle s'y était fait. Non, plus que des amis, des compagnons de souffrance.

Kagura connaissait ces secrets de douleur qui avaient laissé une marque au fer rouge dans le cœur de Milianna. Elle avait conscience du supplice auquel elle avait échappé de justesse. Elle comprenait ce qu'avait enduré Simon. Et son âme brûlait de rage vengeresse.

En échange, Milianna connaissait tout d'elle. La cicatrice familial identique à la sienne. La solitude et la souffrance d'être l'unique survivante de son village. La colère qui était venu remplacé le chagrin pour faire tenir l'âme branlante qu'elle était devenu. Et puis les combats, la lutte quotidienne pour survivre, la magie qui avait soudainement pulsé en elle pour alimenter sa rage. Les coups durs et les victoires. Mermaid Heel et cette nouvelle famille qui lui tendait les bras.

Tout. Elles savaient tout l'une de l'autre. C'était leur lien de confiance, de maître à élève, d'âme brisée à esprit déchiré. Elles n'avaient pas de secret l'une pour l'autre.

- Elle est revenue, tu sais. Et, elle m'a beaucoup manqué j'aimerais vraiment la revoir pour lui montrer que je suis devenue une mage forte.

Milianna hésita à rajouter « grâce à toi, Kagura-chan. »

- Et puis... peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose sur _lui._

_Lui. _

C'était leur plus grand secret. Celui qui se nichait dans leur deux cœurs. Le visage et le nom sur toutes leur souffrance, sur toute leur haine.

_Jellal._

C'était leur démon, leur fantôme le plus tenace et le plus mordant. Rien que son nom éveillait une fureur grondante dans le ventre de Kagura.

_Vengeance. Vengeance ! VeNgEaNcE ! VENGEANCE ! VENGEANCE !_ réclamaient les spectres qui la hantaient.

_Bientôt, _leur promit-elle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard félin de Milianna. Elle y lut une détermination et une rage égales aux siennes. Sa main vint saisir celle de sa camarade. Leur yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre renouvelaient cette promesse : _nous le tuerons._

C'était leur secret. Celui qui tâchait d'avance leurs mains de sang. Celui qui faisait bouillir leur êtres dans une haine et une fureur sans nom. C'était ce secret qui les liait dans un fil sanglant. C'était leur secret d'âme en perdition.

Et c'est grâce à lui que leurs esprits ne sombrait pas dans la folie. Ce n'était pas grave si c'était pour couler dans la haine. Elles avaient besoin de lui pour survivre.

Il était devenu le mortier de leur existence. Leur obsession. Leur secret de sang.

Et Kagura savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elles ne faisaient que se détruire. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre auquel se raccrocher dans le gouffre de ses larmes amers. Rien pour justifier la mort de Simon, personne pour expier le massacre de sa famille.

Elles avaient besoin d'un coupable. Pour ne pas imploser avec leurs doutes, leurs peines et leur colère. Alors elles se faisaient Justice. Et _il _avait été condamné, coupable des zébrures qui écorchaient leurs cœurs et ceux d'innombrables victimes.

C'était ce secret qui unissait leur âmes défigurées. Et ensemble, elles avançaient. Un pas après l'autre, se soutenir, jusqu'au bout... jusqu'au cadavre qu'exigeait leurs ectoplasmes.

_Bientôt. Bientôt._

* * *

Les quelques mots en japonais dans le texte:

Okaeri: c'est une formule courante que l'on adresse à une personne qui rentre chez elle, une sorte de "Bienvenu" ou "Bon retour"

Maneki-neko: statuette en forme de chat porte bonheur

Kawaii: désigne tout ce qui est petit et mignon

Tsundere: personnage type de manga, le/la tsundere est d'apparence froid(e), détaché(e) et parfois agressive. Mais son côté glacial fond devant un certaines choses, généralement des choses mignonnes. Beaucoup de Tsundere cache cette adoration pour le kawaii.

J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce couple, et je pense que je réécrirais sur elles à l'occasion.

Une petite review pour terminer ? ;)

Vous me reverrez dans pas très longtemps, d'autres projets Fairies Fans me poussent à écrire !

Bonne lecture à tous !


End file.
